Your Destiny Awaits (Re-Edit version)
by dcgirl91
Summary: Crossover KH/Gargoyle: Sora, Donald and Goofy are sent on a mission to the world of the Gargoyles. They must find Elisa Maza and protect her from Organization XIII. Meanwhile Elisa is plagued with nightmare which are slowly awakening the powers within her. Will she embrace these powers and face the dangers head on? Will Sora and the gang protect her from the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to re-edit this crossover story. It was my first crossover and I enjoyed writing it very much. I was proud that I took this challenge of writing a crossover story in the first place. However as I read the story I noticed a lot of mistakes within it as well as parts of the story that didn't fit as well as I thought it did when I first wrote it. So this version will have some changes that hopefully flows the narrative a lot smoother. The concept is still the same as well as the characters. I just gave this story an upgrade. Enjoy.**

Sora deeply sighed on his chair of the Gummi Ship as they were leaving the Mysterious Tower; the place where Master Yen Sid resides. After saving another world from Organization XII, the master called upon Sora, Donald and Goofy to come to the tower. The gang quickly rushed to the tower. Sora put his head back on his chair and closed his eyes, replaying everything that Master Yen Sid told them about their mission…

 _Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood in front of the tower. As they walked towards the door they were curious as to why Master Yen Sid summoned them._

" _Why do you think Master Yen Sid summoned us so urgently?" Sora said._

" _Well it must be something very important. Maybe he has some information about the King?!" Goofy said_

" _Or even Riku!" Sora said excitedly. While on their journey saving different worlds from the heartless and nobodies, they've also been searching for any signs of Riku and the King. They got some clues here and there but nothing too solid._

" _Ah, keep dreaming you two. Now come on we can't keep the master." Donald said. Deep down he wanted to believe that Yen Sid had some information about the King. After all he, Goofy and the king are best friend, who wouldn't be worried._

 _They reached the top of the tower and enter. Once inside they were greeted by an older gentleman._

" _Hello Sora, Donald, Goofy. I am glad you've come." Master Yen Sid said._

 _Donald and Goofy bow in respects. Donald nudge Sora on his side, reminding him to bow too.  
"We got here as soon as we got your message Master Yen Sid."_

" _Yes, I have a very important mission for you three of the up most importance."_

" _So what's up?" Sora asked_

" _I have received information from King Mickey and…"_

" _You mean King Mickey was here?!"Donald interrupted._

 _He nodded, "Yes, King Mickey was here. However he left shortly after you arrive. Do not worry you will all see him in good time." They smiled, knowing that they will see the king soon._

 _Master Yen Sid continued, "As I was said before I received very important information from him about something I have thought I would never see in my lifetime."_

" _And what will that be?" Donald asked_

" _I believe that we have found the lost mythical Keyblade wielder that was believed to have extinct centuries ago." Sora was confused at what he just said. He looked at Donald and Goofy to see if they had any idea but they just shrugged their shoulders._

" _In order to understand the mission I am about to bestow on you, I need to tell you the story behind it." They all nodded, waiting for the Master to start his story._

" _As you know Keyblade wielders have been around since the ancient times; keeping balance between light and darkness. However there were other keyblade wielders among them. These keyblade wielders kept balance and harmony between mythical creatures and humans. They wielded special keyblades which represented the mythical creatures they protected. But when the Keyblade War began just as people were fighting for the light of Kingdom Hearts, people were fighting over the mythical creature. Some believed that the creatures couldn't be trusted and should be destroy. Others believe that harmony is very possible between them. The war broke between them and the outcome was devastating."_

" _What happened to them?" Goofy asked_

" _Both sides were destroyed by the war. The remaining mythical creatures separated into many different worlds, but slowly the creatures died out. The only survivors are Oberon and his children._

" _Where are they now?" Sora asked_

" _They reside in a small island of Avalon which they had lived for centuries. Many keyblade wielders have looked near and far for any signs of living mystical creatures and in hope other keyblade wielders. But also they could not find any. That is until recently. King Mickey has found a world that inhabited these creatures and among them the keyblade wielder."_

" _Wow other keyblade wielders."Donald said._

" _Ay-hyuck I can't believe it either Donald." Goofy said._

" _What a sec? So what you're saying is that these creatures as well as the wielder have resurfaced again?" Sora asked_

" _Yes, though the wielder may not be aware of the power that she possesses. The power that resides within her is starting to awaken. King Mickey noticed how his keyblade reacted when she walked by. In due time it will awaken." Master Yen Sid looked at the three heroes in front of him. "Sora, Donald, and Goofy I need to go to this world, find this wielder and protect her heart. The light within is great and just like the princesses of heart there is no ounce of darkness within it."_

" _So is she a princess of heart as well?" Sora asked_

" _She is a princess though her main power source comes from the connections she has between humans and the creatures. That is what makes her a princess. The princess of Harmony."_

" _Gawrsh, The princess of Harmony? Sounds like she's very special." Goofy said._

" _Yes, for what I can tell she is the last princess alive. Because of this her life is in grave danger."_

" _What do you mean?" Donald asked_

" _Because the powers match those of the princess of heart, many heartless will be attracted to her. They will try to steal her light. Not only that nobodies have been spotted in this world as well. Which mean Organization XIII is on to her and will do whatever they can to steal her heart."_

" _But why would Organization XIII be involved? I mean what can they gain from stealing her heart?" Sora asked. Donald and Goofy were wondering the same thing._

 _Master Yen Sid explained, "We don't have must about Organization XIII. However with the information you all have gathered during your journey we do know it has something to do with completing Kingdom Hearts. It is my understanding that the Organization wants to capture her pure heart, to complete Kingdom Hearts."_

" _We can't let that happen to her! Don't worry Master Yen Sid, we'll go to this world and do whatever we can to make sure nothing happens to her." Sora said._

" _Yeah but we don't even know what she looks like or what the creature look like as well. It's not going to be easy." Donald said._

" _Do not fret, I will show you what they look like." Master Yen Sid then waved his hand around. As he did an image appeared in front of them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at the person in front of them. She was a beautiful young woman with dark blue hair and tan skin. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a red jacket over it, with blue jeans and black boots._

" _Wow, I never seen anyone so beautiful. Well besides one other person." Sora blushed a bit when he thought of Kairi._

" _This is the person you must look for. Her name is Elisa Maza and from what small information the king gave me Elisa is a detective." Master Yen Sid then waved his hand around again and another image for appeared next to her. The gang couldn't believe the image they are seeing in front of them. It was a large creature with big wings, dark black hair, and lavender colored skin._

" _Wow he's as big as the Beast, maybe even bigger." Donald said._

" _The creature you see before you is known as a gargoyle. There are only a few left in existents. This gargoyle name is Goliath; the leader of his clan. He and Elisa Maza have a very special connection with each other."_

" _Gawrsh, what kind of special connection?" Goofy said._

 _Master Yen Sid smiled, "Well let's just say their connection is similar to what Sora has with Kairi."_

" _Oh." Donald and Goofy said together. They looked at Sora who was blushing._

 _Sora decided to change the subject, "Umm…well wait are we waiting for. Let's go to this new world and find Elisa."_

" _Yeah, let's go!" Donald said._

" _Ah-hyuck! Alright then." Goofy said._

" _Now then Sora, Donald and Goofy go to this world, find Elisa Maza and protect her at all cost. Once you have eliminated the threat in that word, you and Elisa must close the doorway that leads to her world. Understood."_

" _Yes sir!" They all said as they saluted to him._

" _Right then, I have placed the coordinates to the new world in your Gummi Ship. It will lead you straight to the new world."_

" _Master Yen Sid, we won't let you down." They all said. And with that they headed towards the Gummi Ship and headed to a new world._

Sora opened his eyes, when he heard Goofy voice, "Gawrsh, I think we are getting closer to the new world."

Sora looked out the window and saw the new world approached, "I think your right Goofy." Looking at the new world ahead, and knowing the dangers they have to face. One thing is for sure, this is going to be the toughest journey for not only Sora, Donald, and Goofy but for Elisa as well.


	2. Chapter 2

As Gummi Ship reached closer towards their destination the gang was excited to see a new world. Well Donald and Goofy were. Sora couldn't help but think about the mission at hand.

'How are we ever going to find Elisa? This world may be too big for us to explore and there isn't much time. Has her power even awakened yet? She's probably freaking out like I did when I first got my keyblade. Oh man, would she even believe us when we tell her why we're here? And what about those gargoyle creature? I mean the leader looked pretty scary…but something about him makes me think that there's more than meets the eyes. After all he did remind all of us of Beast. He was scary at first but once we got to know him it turned out that he is a kind, caring person. Protective as well, especially to those closes to his heart.' More and more thoughts came into Sora's mind. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that snaps him back to reality.

"Ah-hyuck, I know that look Sora. You're thinking too much aren't you? Don't worry I know that in the end everything will turn out alright." Goofy said

Donald agreed, "Yeah, Goofy is right. We'll find Elisa Maza and make sure nothing happens to her."

Sora smiled at his two friends, "Yeah you're right. With the three of us working together nothing will get in our way. Not even the Organization. Thanks guys." Donald and Goofy smiled back at him as they looked out the window, seeing the world they were about to embark on.

Meanwhile Elisa sat in the middle of her bed hugging herself tightly.

"Another nightmare." She said. For the past few weeks, Elisa has been plagued with terrifying nightmares. She would awaken with beats of sweat dripping from her face and her heart pounding. At first, she ignored the nightmares believing it to be stress or from the scary movie she watched with the friends, the Manhattan clan. But as the nights wore on the nightmares got worse and worse. It began to take a toll on her; both physically and mentally. Elisa closed her eyes and began to think back on how this whole mess started, in her dreams or should I say her nightmare…

 _Elisa was being chased by these dark creatures around the city. She'd never seen these creatures before. They were small black figures with bright yellow eyes._

' _There like shadows.' She thought. It was the only thing that came to mind to describe them. However something about them made her scared. Each time they got close Elisa would put her hand on chest; acting it as a shield. She couldn't understand but deep down she knew they were after her heart. She ran into a dead end. The shadow figures closed in on her. Suddenly they began to mold together; creating a giant version of itself. It stared down at Elisa. Elisa felt something below her feet. A dark whirlpool appears below and began to suck her in. Try as she might Elisa couldn't move. Just as she was about to be devoured by the darkness she woke up._

After that the nightmare repeated itself over and over again for the past weeks on end. But last week the nightmare began to change…

 _Just as she was about to be devoured by the dark whirlpool; a boy ran out of nowhere along with two others beside him. He didn't look more than 15. Elisa noticed the boy holding some sort of weapon in his hand._

" _A keyblade." She said out loud._

 _She began to call to the young boy; telling him to run away. But the boy didn't listen. As she watched all of them fight the creature she was amazed at what she was seeing._

' _There holding their own in this fight. They might have a chance in…' Her train of thought was interrupted when she saw the boy and his friends get overwhelm by the creature._

" _Get away from it! It's too dangers!" The giant creature began to swing its arms trying to hit them with great force. Then it summoned the small creatures and began to attack the boys' two friends on the ground._

" _Donald! Goofy!" Elisa gasped in shock. 'How…how do I know who they are? I never met them before.' She thought. She looked up and saw the young boy climb on top of the creatures arm and run towards its head. As the dark whirlpool continued to suck her in, Elisa tried to yell out the boys' name. She needed too. But for some reason her voice was cut off. Then everything faded to black. Elisa woke up trembling in her bed._

For a whole week she had that same nightmare. But just like before the nightmare began to change. This one scared her the most.

 _The nightmare has reached its peak just as before. And just like last time the boy and his friends arrived and to began to fight the creature. But suddenly her friends joined the fight as well. Her friends were fighting the small creatures alongside the boys' friends. Meanwhile he dearest friend Goliath and the boy fought the big creature. Though they were putting on a good fight in reality they were badly outnumbered. One by one her friends began to disappear thanks to the creatures. Tears began to stream down her face; seeing her friends disappear one by one. The only ones left were Goliath and the boy. Not wanting to lose anyone else, Elisa began to fight against the dark whirlpool. The more she struggled the quicker she sank. She then heard a loud roar coming from Goliath. Not wanting to see him disappear as well Elisa called to him, hoping he would listen._

" _Goliath, run away! Please!" He just kept on fighting._

 _Tears flowed endlessly, "Please Goliath, I care about you too much to lose you." All Elisa could do is watch as she began to sink into the darkness. The last thing she saw was Goliath and the boy charging head on towards the giant creature._

"Goliath!" She cried out, breathing heavily. She then began to cry; that nightmare was too much for her. After awhile her tears stop falling.

There she was, sitting on her bed holding herself tightly. So many questions popped into her head…

"Why is this happening? What's the purpose of these nightmares? And what about that boy and his friends? Gosh I hate this!" Elisa glanced at the clock near her bed. It was 1:30 in the afternoon. Knowing that she wasn't going to get any more sleep Elisa got up and got ready for work. After her shower, she took a good look at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale and her eyes were red and a little puffy from crying. She also had dark circles around her eyes. '

This is going to be a long day.' She thought. After getting dress and fed Cagney Elisa headed out the door.

Meanwhile a mysterious dark hooded figure stood on top of her roof, watching her.

"The time has come Elisa Maza. Time to face your destiny." A dark portal appeared behind him. The hooded figure then walked into it. Elisa sensed someone was watching her and turned around. Not seeing anyone, she shrugged it off. "Get it together Elisa." She continued to walk to work, not knowing the dangers that lay ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at her desk at the 23rd precinct Elisa couldn't concentrate on her work. Though she was there physically; mentally she was somewhere else.

'I'm glad that it's a slow night. There's no way I can do anything. Not in my state.' She thought. Her mind then began to wander about the nightmare she had. 'I need to figure out this whole nightmare thing. But…but how? It's not that like I can dream up the answer or something.' She was in too deep of thought and she didn't even notice her partner and best friend Matt Bluestone walking up to her.

"Good evening, Elisa." Matt said smiling, holding two cups of coffee in his hand. He noticed that Elisa hasn't said a word to him yet.

"Hey partner you in there?" She still didn't respond. He put the cups down on her desk and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Elisa…"

Elisa jumped when he did which caused the coffee to spill all over.

"Oh Jesus Matt. You scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." 'It's not like Elisa to get scared that easily.' Matt thought. He quickly ran to the men's room and returned with some paper towels. He began to clean up the mess on her desk.

"Sorry again Elisa."

"No, I'm sorry Matt. I guess I was lost in my own thoughts." Elisa looked down.

"Elisa, you alright?"

She snapped her head back up, "Yeah, I'm fine. What makes you say that?"

"Well… you haven't been yourself lately and you've been spacing out too." Matt took a good look at Elisa face and frowned." Not only mention that you look like you haven't sleep in weeks."

Elisa just shook her head, "Don't worry Matt I'm fine really."

Matt knew she was lying. He kneel in front of her and took her hand, "Elisa, I know you're hiding something. Please tell what's bothering you. You're my partner and my best friend. I hate seeing you like this. Whatever it is I promise you that I will do my best to help you get through it. Remember I will always be there for you. " He gave her hand a small squeeze, assuring her that no matter what she is going through he will be by her side.

Elisa gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand in return, "Matt I know that you'll always be there for me. It's just…it's complicated to explain. I don't even know where to start."

"Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we go to the diner down the street? It's a slow night. We can grab a bite to eat and maybe you'll feel more comfortable talking there. What do you say?"

Elisa smile grew a little bigger, "Sure that sounds like a good plan?" They got up and headed out the door.

They got to the diner and sat at the booth in the far back. The waitress walked up to them and took their order. While waiting for their food Matt decided to strike up a conversation.

"So… how are Goliath and the others doing? It's been a while since I seen them." Elisa tensed up when he mentioned Goliath and the others. Images from her nightmares began to flash before her. Seeing all of her friends disappearing one by one, Goliath fighting for his life.

Matt saw how Elisa tensed up. 'Did something happen to them?' He thought.

"Elisa…"

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the images, "What…umm…they're fine. They're all fine."

Matt wasn't convinced, but decided not to push it just yet, "Well that's good to hear." He was about to say more but their waitress arrived with their food.

Matt ate heartedly but Elisa only took two bites from her sandwich and set it down. She didn't have much of an appetite. The only thing she did was drink coffee. Matt finished his food and noticed how Elisa barely touched hers.

'Elisa hardly ate anything and she was up to her 4th cup of coffee. What's wrong with you Elisa?' He watched as from time to time Elisa would look intensely into her cup.

'Man I hate seeing her like this. She looks so lost. I need to figure out what's going on? Maybe I should talk to Goliath about this. He probably knows what's eating her.' Matt looked at Elisa with a worried look on his face.

Elisa sensed Matt staring at her and looked up from her coffee cup. She could clearly see the worried look on his face.

'Poor Matt, he's probably rattling his brains out; trying to figure out what's wrong. It's time I told him.' She took a deep breath and spoke.

"For the past few weeks I've been having these nightmares. At first I thought it was nothing. I mean there just nightmares right? Everyone has them once in awhile. They'll go away. But…but they haven't. Every time I sleep, I see the same nightmare over and over. They get worse each passing night. I'm scared of going to sleep. I try to stay awake as much as possible. I thought if I don't sleep, I don't dream. If I don't dream, I won't get nightmares. I know it may sound stupid but I didn't care. In the end though, my tiredness will get the best of me and end up falling asleep. When it happens the nightmare cycle starts. This last one was the worst of all." She looked down when she finished.

Matt couldn't believe what he just heard, "Elisa, why didn't you say anything sooner. I would have helped you or even the guys. You didn't have to keep it all to yourself."

"I had to Matt. This is my problem and no one else's. I didn't want you or anyone else to be drag into it."

"Elisa, you don't have to deal with this alone. I don't mind being dragged into your problems. And neither do the guys. I know they will do anything they can to help you, especially Goliath. Besides, I like getting drag into your messes. It makes my life more interesting."

She laughed a bit, "Thanks Matt."

"So about these nightmares you've been seeing, do you think they're trying to tell you something?"

"I believe so; in a disturbing, twisted sort of way. I've been trying to figure out why this is happening for some time now but got nothing."

"Elisa, what exactly are the nightmares about?" Elisa looked away. She didn't want to tell Matt about the nightmares. 'He'll probably think I'm crazy if I tell him. But he needs to know.'

"Ok I'll tell you." She began to tell him about the nightmare. She told him about the shadowy figures, the giant creatures and the boy she'd been seeing. Once she finished Elisa looked up at Matt; waiting for him to say something.

After hearing everything Elisa had said, some many thoughts ran through his mind. 'I had no idea how much Elisa was going through. I wish she would have told me sooner.'

"You don't have to worry anymore Elisa. I'm going to do everything in my power to help you get rid of these nightmares. We will figure it this out but we're going to need some help. I think you should tell Goliath. He will help you out more than anyone. You guys have a very special connection. If anyone can help you find the answer he will, I know it." Matt gently took her hand into his.

Elisa couldn't help by smile at him, "You're right Matt. Figuring this out on my own hasn't been working. It's time for some reinforcements. We'll go to the clock tower and tell them everything. We just have to wait until the sun sets to talk to them." Elisa then squeezed his hand as a thank you gesture. They decided it was time to go back to the precinct. As they walked, Elisa felt very tired even after drinking 4 cups of coffee. Matt suggested she get some sleep; at least half an hour. He was surprise that she actually agree to it. They got to the precinct and they headed straight to the crib.

"Elisa, will you be alright sleeping on your own?"

"Don't worry Matt, I'll be fine. I promise."

"You sure, I mean I can stay with you for a while. I just want to make sure that you sleep even if it's only half an hour."

"No, it's alright. I don't want you to get in trouble with the Captain. Besides who else is going to do my share of the paperwork haha."

Matt laughed as well, "True, well I'll let you get some rest." Just as he was about to walk away, Elisa grabbed his wrist.

"What's wrong?" Elisa did something that took Matt by surprise. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Matt, for everything. I truly mean it. I couldn't ask for a better friend or partner."

Matt blushed, "You're welcome Elisa, anytime." And with that he walked away, leaving Elisa alone in the crib. She lay down and rested her head on the pillow. She turned to her side, trying to get comfortable. Once she did, her exhaustion started to take over. Slowly her eyes began to close, and once her eyes close she began to dream….


	4. Chapter 4

_Elisa woke up standing on a stage of some sort._

' _Wha…what's going on?! Where am I?' All Elisa could see was darkness surrounding the outside part of the stage. Inside, however was bright and comfortable. Suddenly a spot light appear and shined down on a podium. Elisa looked closely at the podium and saw something floating above it._

" _It looks like a sword." She then sensed the power coming from the sword._

" _It's calling to me."Without hesitation Elisa walked up to the podium. She climbs on top of it and look at the sword._

" _It looks like a gargoyles' wing." Suddenly a voice spoke to her._

" _Go on Elisa, don't be afraid. The light shines brightly within you." The voice said._

 _Hesitant at first, Elisa grabbed the sword. She felt the power emerge together with her. As though she and the weapon were one. Other voices began to speak._

" _Keyblade"_

" _Keyblade"_

" _Keyblade"_

" _A keyblade…wait a minute is this the keyblade I've seen in my dreams? That can't be. It doesn't look like the one the boy had." Just then the ground began to shake, making Elisa loose her balance. She jumped off the podium. Suddenly small creatures appeared, completely surrounding her._

" _It's those creatures again." She looked around trying to see if she can find an escape route. "Oh man there's nowhere for me to go. What should I do?"_

" _Fight Elisa, you must fight."_

" _Fight but how?"_

" _Trust your power princess."_

 _More and more creatures appeared in front of her. Elisa took a firm grip of her keyblade._

" _Alright then. This time I'll fight."She charged forward and attacked the creatures. One by one she destroyed the creatures._

" _I'm not letting you take control of my dreams." She swung left and right; taking all of them down. With one final sweep Elisa destroy the last creature. She looked around the stage seeing if there were any left. So far everything seemed alright. Just then the voice spoke_

" _Be careful, the closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

" _What?" Elisa sensed something was behind her. She turned and saw her shadow growing. It grew and grew until it became the large version of the creature she seen in her nightmares._

" _Don't be afraid, princess." said the voice "And don't forget…"_

" _Forget what and why do you keep calling me princess?" Elisa didn't have time to think as the creature began to attack her. Elisa saw this and quickly took action. She dodged the attack and ran towards the creature. She swung her keyblade; hitting the creature with all her might._

' _I'm not going to give up. I'm going to hit this creature with everything I got.' She fought and fought until finally she destroyed the monster; landing on the stage floor._

" _I did it!...what?!" Elisa couldn't believe it. The creature slowly got up. She took a hold of her keyblade once more but suddenly it vanished. As the creature closer and closer to her, Elisa fell back. A dark hole then appeared right under her. It began to slowly devour her. As she struggle to escape the voice spoke once more._

" _But don't be afraid Princess Elisa…You hold the mightiest weapon of all."Elisa was getting sucked in more and more. She reached out her hand hoping for someone to grab it._

" _So don't forget."Darkness began to engulf her._

" _You are the one who will bring balance and harmony in your world." It was the last thing she heard until she was swallowed whole…_

"Elisa, Elisa wake up!"

She shot up from the bed, breathing heavily. Sweat dripping down her face. She turned and saw Matt kneeling in front of her

"You had another nightmare didn't you?" Matt came by to check on her during his break. When he found Elisa; she tossing and turning, breathing rapidly. Then something happened. Her body was surrounded by a white light. But as quickly as it came it disappears. He knew something was wrong so he ran up to her; trying to wake her up.

"Yes…no…well not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't a nightmare but it wasn't a dream either. It was real. Everything about it was real. I think… I was in another world. I know it sounds crazy but it's the only way to explain it."

Matt sat next to her, "Elisa what happened?"

"I was on a stage of some sort. On that stage there was a podium with weapon. It was the same weapon I've seen before in my nightmares. I took a hold of it and suddenly I was fighting the small creatures from my nightmares with weapon. I fought them off and then a giant version of itself appeared. I fought with all my might. I thought I defeated him but… it got up and the dark whirlpool appeared. It sucked me into the abyss. I had a hard time breath, I couldn't move. It was if I was paralyzed." Elisa started to have a panic attack.

Matt rubbed small circles around her back, "Easy Elisa, take small deep breaths." She took a few deep breaths to calm her down.

"Sorry Matt I didn't mean to freak out like that."

"You have nothing to apologize Elisa."

"I know but…Matt I'm so confused now. I have more questions now than before and I still haven't gotten any answers." Just then Elisa felt an intense pain in her head.

"Ahh!"

"Elisa, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

As quickly as the pain came; it disappeared. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Elisa, you're not fine. Something's wrong really wrong. I'm worried about you. Do you still want to go see the clan? I mean maybe you go home."

"No Matt I'll be fine. What's time is it?"

"It's about 6:30."

Elisa slowly got out of bed, "Let's go. The sun going down soon. We have a few minutes before they wake up." Elisa walked past Matt and headed towards the door. Matt followed suit.

Once the room was empty a shadowy figure in a black coat appeared.

"You're powers are awakened princess. The time has come for you to fulfill your destiny, and help the complete Kingdom Hearts." Just then another shadowy figure appeared in the room.

"What are you doing here, Larxene?"

The second figure in black removed the hood to relieve a woman with blonde hair and green eyes; with a wicked smile plastered on her face. "Aw, what's the matter didn't want to see me? After all I brought some good news."

"I would guess that you were able to find the female gargoyle?"

She laughed, "Haha, well of course, I mean who else is better equip to find her."

The hooded figure huffed in response.

"I would think that you of all people should be grateful. After all I was the only one who could find her."

"Who says I wasn't… I would assume that you observed this gargoyle. It's important to know how much use she's going to be."

Larxene huffed, "Who do you think I am Demxy. Of course I observed her. Got to say though this Demona, as I recall her name; I like her. She reminds me of myself."

"A sadistic, manipulative, power hungry woman."

She smiled wickedly, "You know me too well."

The hooded figure walked closely to Larxene, "And that is why you're the perfect person to talk to her. I need you to have her join us. She has the knowledge we need to deal with the gargoyles and the princess.

"I think I can convince her quite easily. Besides it would nice to have another female around. Hanging out with you men can be very annoying." Larxene then raised her hand; creating a dark portal. She walked inside, disappearing into the shadows.

"I could say the same about you Larxene." The hooded figure created his own portal and walked inside. Little did they know another figure was in the room; listening to their conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

King Mickey stood on top of Rockefeller Center; waiting for his friend to return from his little mission.

'I hope the mission going well. We need any and all information we need. If what Master Yen Sid said is true then we must protect Elisa at all cost.' As he look over the vase city the king reflected on the events that unfold when her arrived in this world…

 _King Mickey followed heartless through the many pathways; one right after another. He didn't know where the heartless were going but they were determined to reach their destination._

' _Where are they headed towards? It's not the heartless to venture this far out. Something powerful must be calling to them.' He thought._

 _He continued to follow them through the different pathways until finally the heartless reached their destination._

" _Unbelievable, it's a new world." The king quickly landed his Gummi ship on top of a building. He got off the ship and took a look around._

" _I don't see the heartless. Where could they have gone to?" Suddenly he spotted one of the heartless on the ground floor._

" _Ah-ha there you are." The king summoned his keyblade and took chase. He was able to catch up with the heartless and with one swing he destroyed it._

" _That takes care of you. I should take a look around in case there are more heartless around." He barely made it around the corner when he spotted something._

" _Nobodies! But how?! I didn't see them go through the pathway. Something must be going on in this world." The king had no time to think about it when he saw the nobodies quietly approached someone._

" _I need to save before the nobodies get her." With the keyblade at hand the king rushed towards them. As he got closer to them pure light surrounded his keyblade. When Mickey saw this he stopped._

" _Gosh, what's going on?" Mickey looked at the keyblade intensely._

" _It's like my keyblade is reacting to something." But as quickly as it came; the light disappeared. Mickey didn't understand what happened. He looked up and saw the nobodies catching up the woman._

" _I will have to figure it out later. Right now I need to stop the nobodies." He took a firm grip to his keyblade and took action. He snuck up to the nobodies and destroyed them before they caused any harm to the young lady._

" _She's safe for now. Maybe I should follow her for a bit. Just in case more of them show up."_

 _The king followed her from a good distance. He didn't want to startle the poor girl. As he followed her the keyblade was surrounded by light but with great intensity._

" _It's happening again." Mickey looked up at the woman and back to his keyblade, "It's reacting to her. Does she posses some sort of power? I need to talk to Yen Sid about this. But first I need to place a protection spell on her just in case those nobodies and heartless come back."_

 _He raised his keyblade and cast the spell on her. He quickly ran back to his ship and headed to the Mysterious Tower. Taking the quickest pathway the king was able to reach the Tower. He jumped of the ship and ran inside._

" _Master Yen Sid! Master Yen Sid, are you here?!"_

" _King Mickey." The king turned and saw the master standing behind him._

" _Master Yen Sid." King Mickey bow to his mentor in respect, "Master, something happened and I need your help in understanding."_

" _What is it my friend?" Mickey recalled the events that unfolded in the new world. Master Yen Sid listened very carefully to his friend. Mickey got to the point where the keyblade was surrounded by light._

" _It was stranger master. The keyblade surrounded itself with light but the light grew intensely when I was near the young lady."_

" _Mickey, are you sure that the keyblade reacted the way you said it did?"_

" _Yes, yet it's strange. The keyblade never acted like that before. It was if it sensed something within her. Pure light maybe? It would make sense as to why the heartless traveled so far and the nobodies almost attacking her. What do you think?"_

 _He waited for his master to speak but he stood silently in front of him. Then it dawn on the king, "You know what's going on don't you master?"_

 _He nodded, "Yes, I believe so. Tell me Mickey do you remember I told you about the mythical keyblade wielders?"_

" _Yes, I remember. They lived thousands of years ago protecting the creatures and keeping peace and harmony between them and the human. During the Keyblade War there were disagreements between humans and the creatures. This causes them to fight; which resulted in the extinction of the mythical creatures as well as the wielders. But what does that have to with what is going on now?"_

" _It has everything to do with it my friend." Mickey eyes widen when he said that._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _The heartless traveling to a world so far away, the nobodies attracted to the young lady, the keyblade reactions are all signs…Mickey you have found the mythical keyblade wielder."_

" _Master, are you sure? You said it before that many wielders searched far and wide for them but didn't find any. The only thing that they were able to attain was information about Oberon and his children."_

" _From the information you have given me and the reaction to the keyblade I can certainly say she is the one. This also means there are mythical creatures living in that world as well."_

" _Gosh, living mythical creatures…but there's something I don't get. Why did the keyblade react the way it did?"_

" _It is simple. She has pure light within her. This caused the keyblade to react the way it did. It sensed the pure light and the power that she possesses. Just as the princesses of Hearts._

" _Does that mean she's a princess of Hearts?"He asked_

 _Master Yen Sid shook his head, "Not exactly, she may present the same power as them the source of those powers comes from the connection she has with the creatures and the humans alike. She's the princess of Harmony, bringing balance and harmony between the two. Though I fear she is the last of her kind."_

 _The Master looked straight into the king's eyes, "Mickey we must protect her at all cost. She may not be aware of her powers. I even doubt that they have fully awakened yet. But the time will come soon enough. And when it does she may not have an understanding as to what is happening. With the heartless and nobodies spotted in this world they will do everything in their power to steal her light and devourer her heart. The situation could get worse if the Organization gets involved."_

" _Don't worry; I will do whatever it takes to protect her."_

" _Good, I will also contact Sora, Donald and Goofy to aid you as well."_

" _Great, the more help the better. I know someone else who can help us. He'll be able to follow more diligently than I can."_

" _Alright, any information you and your friend come about sent it to me straight away. It will benefit Sora and the other greatly."_

" _Understood." Mickey ran out the tower and headed back. Along the way he contacted his friend and told him to meet him in the new world. When they got there the king informed him of the situation and asked him to follow her_

" _You're the only one who can follow her without being seem." He understood and quickly located the woman in question. For the past two days, they watched over her and learned everything about her. They knew her name, where she lived and even seen the mythical creatures she is sworn to protect. They also know that her powers haven't awakened yet._

Mickey sensed someone behind him. He turned and saw a tall, shadowy, hooded figure standing in front of him. The figure removed his hood to reveal a boy; no older than 16. He stood tall with long silver hair and a blindfold covering his eyes.

"Riku, you're here."

"Sorry to keep you waiting your majesty but some things happened."

"It is Elisa."

"Yes, her powers have finally awakened. I sensed it. Unfortunately so did the Organization."

"Oh no! If the Organization gets to her first they will-

"They will steal her heart. I heard them talking about using the light residing within her heart to complete Kingdom Hearts. But that's not all. They're going to enlist some help from gargoyle name Demona. They want to use her to capture Elisa."

"This isn't good."

Riku kneeled in front of his friend, "Your majesty, what should we do now? Should we warn Elisa about the potential danger?"

Mickey thought about it for a sec, "No, Elisa may not understand what is going on. We should continue to watch over her until the time comes. Sora and the others will be here soon. I think it's best if they explain what's happening. After all Sora has been through something like this before."

"In that case I should return to Elisa. She's at the clock tower waiting for her friends to awaken."

"Be careful Riku."

"Don't worry your highness. I'll be alright." Riku created a dark portal and stepped inside. He quickly transported himself to the clock tower. As he exited from the portal he gasped at the sight in front of him.

'Elisa…she's unconscious.' Riku watched as the leader Goliath carried her inside.

'What happened to her? Was it the Organization? I need to find out.' Riku carefully enter the clock tower and hid. He listened carefully; hoping he will get an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Elisa and Matt stood on the balcony of the clock tower; waiting for their friends to awaken.

Elisa looked at her watch, "Any minute now."

"Are you scared?"

"Nervous is more like it." 'I need to figure out a way to explain everything to them.' She thought. Elisa had a hard time explaining it to Matt. She knew explaining this to the guys wasn't going to be easy; especially to Goliath.

'I could only imagine how you're going to react to all this Big Guy.' She smiled a bit just thinking about it, 'Since the day we met you always been protective of me. All of you have. You became part of my family. Always there when I needed you. But, you Goliath you've always been there to catch me.'

Her smile grew a little bigger seeing the seven gargoyle statues in front of her.

On the far left stood Hudson; the oldest of the clan. A wise gargoyle and former leader of the clan. He passed down the mantle to Goliath about a thousand years old; before they were placed under a magic spell. Hudson is a very valuable member of the clan. Goliath goes to him from time to time; for advice and guidance. Though he is the oldest he doesn't let his age slow him down.

Next to him stood Lexington or Lex for short. Smaller than the rest, his intelligence is as big as the ocean. Lex was adapted to this new world very easily, especially when it came to technology.

Next we had Bronx, the guard dog of the clan. Just like a human dog, he was loyal as he could be.

On the far right stood Brooklyn; the newest second in command. He was chosen because of his level-headedness and quick thinking during dangerous situations. Though nervous about being pointed second in command, time and time again he has proven he's capable of leadership one day.

Next stood Broadway the sweetest, kindest gargoyle with a really big appetite; literally. Being one of the biggest members of the clan, he uses his sheer size to his advantage.

The newest member of the Manhattan clan was Goliath's daughter Angela. They discover her while on a journey to Avalon. Her mother Demona was Goliaths' former love and mate.

Her gazed then landed on Goliath. The connection she has with him is something special. They understood each other though at time can butt heads. He became a good friend and a great alley. But recently her feelings for the leader have changed. The feeling of friendship started to disappear and the feeling of love took its place. Elisa knew that he felt the same way but they were too stubborn to say anything.

'I never thought in a million years my feelings for you would change. But…I'm glad it did. I love you Big Guy. I don't trust anyone with my heart but you.'

Elisa noticed the sun slowly going down, "Show time."

Just as the sun was about to disappear; a tense pain struck Elisa.

"Ahhh!"

"Elisa, what's wrong?"

"My…my head…feeling…dizzy..." Elisa lost her balance and began to fall. Matt caught her before she hit the ground.

"Elisa!" Matt got on his knees holding Elisa in his arms, "Elisa, please talk to me."

"I…I…Ahhh!" The pain became increasingly intense. Elisa never felt anything so painful.

"What's….happening…to me…Ahh!"

"I don't know Elisa but…" Suddenly Matt heard the sound of crackling stone breaking. He looked up and saw the gargoyle statues began to break apart. One by one the gargoyles broke free from their sleep, roaring loudly as bits and pieces of stone chipped away. Brushing off leftover stone pieces the gargoyles were startled by a scream coming from behind.

"Ahhh!" They turned and gasped at the sight of their dear friend.

"Elisa!" Goliath quickly ran to her and everyone followed. He quickly got to his knees.

"Matt what is happening to Elisa?"

"I don't know. One minute she was fine and now…"

Goliath gently grabbed Elisa; placing her in his arms. "Elisa…Elisa please speak to me."

"Goliath…" Elisa couldn't take the pain anymore and past out.

"Elisa…Elisa! She's out cold." Goliath got on his feet and took Elisa inside; everyone followed. He laid her down on the couch and placed a small blanket over her.

"What's wrong with her? Is she sick?" Broadway asked.

"I don't think so. Elisa doesn't look sick." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah but… have you guys noticed how Elisa been acting lately?" Lex said

"Now that you mention it Elisa seemed pretty out of it. I thought it was because of work." Angela said.

"There's more to that, Angela." Matt said.

"What do you mean lad?" Hudson asked

"Well…you see…umm…damn." 'They need to know. So why is it so hard?' He thought.

"Matt please, tell us what's going on with Elisa." Matt heard the worried tone Goliath had. 'I need to tell them.'

"Ok, I'll tell you what I know." Matt told them everything Elisa told him. He explained it as best as he could though he struggled at some parts.

"And that's all I know. She's been struggle with this all alone for weeks."

"But why didn't Elisa say anything. We would've helped her." Angela said.

"She didn't want drag us into her problems. I only found out about it an hour ago."

"But Matt do you know why she'd been having these nightmares? I mean do you think she'd been cursed or something?" Brooklyn said.

"Do you think Demona is behind this? She is a sorcerer after all. Demona could've easily placed a spell on her." Lex asked.

"No, something tells me that other powers are at work here."Goliath said

"Elisa told me the nightmares are trying to tell her something. That's why we can here tonight. She hoped that you guys could help her figure it out but…" Matt's grew silent as he gazed at Elisa unconscious body.

Goliath too moved his gaze. His eyes were filled with great concern for his love. He kneeled in front of her and took her hand.

'Elisa, why didn't you tell me you were suffering? I could have helped you. You didn't have to deal with this alone. I promise you here and now I will do everything in my power to protect you. No matter what. I won't lose you to these nightmares or anything else.' He gently squeezed her hand assuring his promise to her.

"We have to figure this out for Elisa's sake."

"But how father, I mean where do we even start?" Angela said.

"The answer lies within these nightmares. If we can figure out them out we can save Elisa." Suddenly Goliath felt a squeeze.

"Elisa." Elisa started to breath heavily, tossing her head around; mumbling faint words.

"She's having another nightmare." Matt said.

"Elisa, please wake up."

"No…please…run away. You'll get hurt." She said.

"Elisa, it's not real. Just focus on my voice."

"Goliath…"

"That's it Elisa. Focus on my voice."

"Goliath…watch…out. Please…run away." Her body began to shake as tears fell. Goliath reacted up and wiped her tears. Suddenly her body became surrounded by light.

"So it wasn't my imagination." Matt said

"What do you mean Matt?" Broadway asked

"This happened not too long ago. Before we came up here Elisa slept for a bit down at the crib. After a while I went to check up on her and I saw this light surrounding her. But it quickly disappeared. I thought it was all in my head."

"Do you think there's a connection?" Lex asked.

"It's possible."

"Please…no…" Elisa mumbled. They watched as she suffered in her nightmare; not knowing how to help her. All of a sudden she let out a terrifying scream.

"NOOO!"

Goliath couldn't take it anymore, "Elisa, don' let these nightmare bet you. You are strong. Your spirit is even stronger. And you're not alone. Everyone's here for you. I'm here for you. I'll always be there to catch you. So please…open your eyes."

Slowly the light faded away as Elisa opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before suddenly remembering…

"Sora!" Elisa shot up, breathing heavily. It took her a second to realize she was back at the clock tower. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself.

"Who's Sora?" Brooklyn asked. Everyone just looked at each other.

Goliath watched as Elisa did everything she could to calm down. Her eyes were shut tight; her breathing very heavy. He gently placed his talons on her shoulder.

"Elisa."

As soon as she heard his voice Elisa opened her eyes. She met his gazed and looked deeply into his eye.

"Goliath…is that really you?"

"Yes, Elisa." He reached up and gently cup her cheek, "It's me."

As soon as she felt his talon on her cheek she knew, "Oh Goliath." Elisa wrapped her arms around him; tears of joy fell down her face. She held him tightly; not wanting to let go.

'This is real.' She thought.

"It's alright Elisa. You're safe now." Goliath gently stroke her hair; trying to calm her. He held her as she cried. It wasn't until the crying turned into small hiccups Elisa pulled away. She sat up trying her best to stop them. Goliath sat next to her and rubbed her back; hoping that would help. Hudson came up to her with a cup of water.

"Here lass, drink." Elisa took the cup and slowly drank the water.

"Thanks Hudson. It really helped."

"Elisa, are you ok?" Angela asked.

She gave her a small smile, "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Umm…Elisa" Elisa looked up at Matt.

"Did…did you tell them?"

"Yeah, they know everything."

"I see."

Goliath noticed how quiet she got, "Elisa, we want to help but you have to tells what happened in your nightmare. Please." He gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Ok, I'll tell you…"


	7. Chapter 7

_Elisa opened her eyes. She was standing in the middle of the street. It was dark, not signs of light._

" _What's going on? How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being at the clock tower but now…' Elisa felt something in her hand._

" _What?" She looked at hand and couldn't believe it._

" _It's the keyblade…from before. Did I transport myself to another world? No, something tells me there's more to this than meets the eye." She then sensed someone behind her, someone dark._

" _Hello there, princess."_

 _Elisa turned to see a dark, hooded man staring at her._

 _Elisa glared at him, "Who are you?"_

" _My name is no concern of yours; though I must say your name fit you quite well, Elisa Maza. Beautiful yet strong, just as I imagine you would be princess."_

" _How do you…"_

" _I know everything about you Elisa. I even know about your gargoyle friends as well. Very special creatures aren't they? Especially the leader; Goliath I believe. He seems quite fond of you princess. And you of him."_

" _Shut up!"_

" _Ah, struck a nerve didn't I?"_

" _Are you responsible for giving me these nightmares?"_

" _That my dear all your doing. These nightmares are your hearts' way of awakening your power. It was a test to see if you were worthy princess."_

" _Why do you keep calling me princess?"_

" _I'll let the boy answer that question."_

 _Elisa was getting annoyed by him, "Look pal, drop the creepy, mysterious act and tell me what exactly you want from me?"_

" _It's simple really; your precious heart but more importantly your light within your heart._

" _Why?"_

" _Your heart contains the purest of light. It is what we need to complete Kingdom Hearts. With your light the Organization can truly exist. Now, I shall take your heart princess."_

" _Forget it! There's no way you're taking my heart."Elisa took a defensive stance, 'I'm not letting him get near me without a fight.'_

" _A princess who's willing to fight. You are worthy of the title aren't you my little robin." He snapped his fingers, summoning nobodies._

" _What the-?"_

 _The dark figure then creating a dark portal, "I shall leave you, princess. If the nobodies don't get you, the heartless will." He entered the portal and disappeared. Soon heartless arrived at the scene._

" _There's no way I can fight them all. But I have no choice." The creatures began to charge. With determine in her eyes she charge head on; destroying them in sight. Though she fought was all her might Elisa was badly outnumbered._

" _This isn't good." She struck the creatures one after another. But it wasn't enough._

" _This is impossible. Everytime I destroy one of them another takes its' place. It's a never-ending cycle." Suddenly one of the nobodies caught her off guard and tackled her from behind._

" _Get off me!" The nobody had her pin down. 'It's too strong.'_

" _Elisa, hang on!"_

" _I know that voice." The next thing she knew the nobody disappear._

" _Are you alright Elisa?" Elisa looked up and saw the boy standing over her. He then extended his hand._

 _Elisa gladly took it, "Yeah thanks to you."_

" _No problem. Now let's deal with these creeps."_

" _You got it. Just promise me you'll be careful. You're still a kid after all."_

" _Hey, I may be a kid but I know how to protect myself but don't worry I'll be careful just for you princess." The boy gave her a cocky smile._

 _She smiled at the boy, "Cocky right we?"_

 _They took their keyblade and began their attack. One by one they were taken down. During the fight Elisa couldn't help but be impressed boys' fighting skills._

' _Kid knows how to fight.' She thought. The boy took one final swing at the heartless._

" _That takes care of that." The boy said._

' _Impressive. You've got some skills kid."_

 _The boy blushed, "Thanks princess. Now let's…what?!" Suddenly the ground began to shake._

" _What's going on?" A dark mass appear and took form of a giant heartless._

" _Heartless."_

" _I've never seen one this big before." The boy had never seen a heartless of this size. The heartless began its attack. Elisa and the boy jumped out of the way._

" _Are you alright, princess?"_

" _Yeah, I'm…Ahhh!"Elisa looked down and saw a dark portal below her; sucking her in._

" _Elisa!" The boy tried to pull her out._

" _Hang on, princess!"He kept on pulling using all the strength he had. Suddenly the heartless began to attack again._

" _Look out!" The boy dodged the attack. He then saw the heartless raise it arm to hit Elisa._

" _I have to destroy the heartless. I can't let her get hurt." He charged head on towards the heartless. Just before the creature was about to strike the boy summoned a spell._

" _Fire!" Suddenly a fire ball emerged from the keyblade and hit the creatures' arm._

" _Over here ugly!" He hit it with another fire spell. The heartless then devoured its' attention to the boy._

" _What are you doing?!"_

" _I can't let the heartless get you. I need to protect your light. Your light is the only thing that can save your world."_

" _No, wait!"_

" _Don't worry princess I'll take care of him." The boy ran towards the heartless with determination in his eyes._

" _No! You'll get hurt Sor-!" But Elisa's voice was cut off_

' _Why-why can't I say his name?' Elisa watched as the boy fought with everything he got. He dodges the attack left and right. He jumped, swung, and summoned different spells trying to destroy it. The heartless rose its' arm up and struck the ground; confusing the boy._

" _What the-?" The heartless created a dark portal and several smaller heartless appeared. The boy was about to strike but the heartless ran past him and headed towards Elisa._

" _Elisa!"_

 _Elisa saw the heartless running towards her. She took a hold of her keyblade and swung at them. The boy was about to help her but the giant heartless started its' attack again._

 _Elisa fought and fought but was badly out number. It didn't help that the dark portal sucked her in every time she moved._

" _This is impossible. The more I move the deeper I sink in.' A heartless charged at Elisa but she stopped it before getting any closer._

" _The more I take down the more of them appear. I can't defeat them alone." She looked at the boy who was trying his best to fight back._

" _He's not going to last. And neither will I. We gonna need help. I wish my friends are here. I need them. I need you Goliath."_

 _Suddenly a loud roar came from behind. She looked over and smiled. As if her prayers were answered her friends glided down and landed in front of her; along with Donald and Goofy. Goliath gave his order._

" _All right everyone protect Elisa at all cost. I'll help the boy."They all agreed and took action. They circled around Elisa while Goliath went to help the boy. Everyone was given it their all; using everything they got. But it was shortly lived. One by one they were devoured by the heartless. All Elisa could do was watch as her friends disappeared._

" _No, this can't…this can't be happening."_

" _Argh!"_

 _She recognized the roar and saw Goliath grab his shoulder. He quickly shook it off and continued to fight._

" _Goliath!" Elisa tried pulling herself out of the portal but sank deeper into it. She looked up and saw the boy and Goliath literally fighting for their life._

" _Goliath! Stop! It's too strong! But he didn't listen. Elisa continued to fight against the portal._

" _Goliath, run away! Please!" Tear began to swell up in her eyes. Goliath dodges the heartless punches; left and right. But it was able to hit him with a surprise attack. Goliath fell, landing next to Elisa; unconscious._

" _Goliath! Goliath, wake up!" But he wasn't moving. She began to tremble as the sight of Goliath not moving._

" _No, no, no! Please wake up! Goliath!" Tears fell down her cheek. She tried one more time hoping what she said next will wake him._

" _Goliath, you're the most important person in my life. I-I love you and I can't lose you. So please…please wake up."Suddenly Goliath moved slightly; giving Elisa some hope. She began to pull away from the portal._

" _Argh! I feel so useless." She looked at her keyblade, "I have all this power but why-why can't I use them!" Then something incredible happened; Elisa's body became surrounded by light._

" _Wha-what's happening?"_

" _Ahhh!"_

 _Elisa looked up and saw the boy slumped to the ground. He tried to get up using his keyblade for support but quickly fell down on his knees. The heartless raised his arm; high in the air. It then brought it down with great force._

" _Nooo…Sora!" It was the last thing she said before the darkness swallowed her._

"And that's it. The next thing I knew I woke up here." Everyone stood quietly; not knowing what to say.

"I need some air." Elisa got up and walked outside. Goliath was about to follow her but Angela stopped her.

"Wait father, Elisa needs some time alone; time to clear her head, you know." Goliath just stood there and watch Elisa leave; knowing that Angela was right.

In the shadows, Riku stood there after listening to everything Elisa told them, "I need to tell the king about this."

He created a portal and quickly left to find the king.


	8. Chapter 8

On the outskirt of the city Demona stood on the rooftop; waiting for someone. She received an email from an anonymous source, telling her meet her at this location at midnight. Demona was suspicious at first but decided to meet with whoever it was. But she wasn't going without a plan.

'If they turn on me, I'll give them a fight of their life.'

Its quarter past midnight and no one had shown up. Demona grew impatient.

"Alright I had enough. If they don't show up in the second I'm leaving."

"Well, aren't we impatient?" Demona turned and saw a hooded figure standing behind her. The figure then removed its' hood to reveal a woman behind it.

"I see that you got my email."

"I see _you_ like to keep people waiting."

"Haha, impatient and short-tempter. We'll get alone quite nicely."

"Who exactly are you?"

"Names Larxene…Demona."

"How do you know-?"

"Oh I know all about you Demona. I know about your little former lover Goliath and his clan as well. I even know your little daytime secret. But more importantly I know about your hatred with Elisa. Though I don't know why you hate her. She is, after all the best thing that could ever happen to Golia- "

"That human took everything from me! She brainwashed him and the rest of the clan; tricking them that humans have changed. But they haven't! She doesn't deserve him."

"I see you still have strong feelings for him."

"Those feelings are long gone."

"Could have fooled me. It's obvious you have some feelings for him. Otherwise you wouldn't be so hostel towards Elisa."

"I've had enough of you. If you're not going to tell me anything of sufficient then I'm leaving." As she was about to glide away Larxene spoke.

"What if I told you that there is a way to get of Elisa once and for all. What if I told you that you can have your revenge on everyone that has done you wrong?"

"I'm listening."

"I have a plan and Elisa is the key. She holds a power that is essential of my Organization. Help me capture Elisa and you won't have to worry about her interfering with your life anymore." She extended her hand, "So what do you say?"

Demona smiled and took her hand, "I accepted your offer. As you said before we are quite a lot alike." Larxene began to explain her plan and Demona's part in it.

'Oh this is going to be good.' She thought as she continued to listen to the plan.

Meanwhile Elisa sat on the ledge of the clock tower. It had been a while since the whole ordeal that occurred this evening. As she looked at the vase city below she couldn't help but wonder.

'I did the right thing by telling them what happened but…maybe I should have to them _everything_. They deserve to know…but then again maybe it's best not to.' Though Elisa told everyone what she saw; it wasn't the entire story. There were a few details she left out.

'But how do I explain to them that I'm a princess. I don't even know how that's possible. And there's no way I'm telling them about my confession to Goliath…I-I just can't. If I tell him, what would he say? I can't just go up to him and say "Hey Goliath I forgot to mention that I confess my love to you in my dreams." That would be too weird even for me.' Elisa deeply sighed.

Goliath watched as Elisa deep in thought. As he watched her he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked under the moon light.

'Oh Elise, even under the moon light you look as radiant as ever. That's why it pains me to see so…so vulnerable. I should've been able to protect you. I should've known something was amiss from the beginning. Why didn't I pay more attention to you?' He looked at her as the wind blew nicely through her hair.

'I just want to hold you and tell you that everything will be alright but will it be alright Elisa? With everything you're going through will you be alright at the end.' Goliath shook his head.

'Elisa is strong will. I know she will overcome whatever it is plaguing her. And I will be by her side; supporting her.' Goliath walked up to her.

"Elisa"

Elisa turned and smile at Goliath, "Hey Big Guy."

"Elisa, are you…feeling any better?"

"I'm fine. Coming out here helped out a lot." She got off the ledge and faced him.

"Goliath, I...umm…I wanted to apologize about tonight. I didn't mean to scare everyone like that."

"Elisa you have nothing to apologize. It is I who should apologize."

"But you didn't do anything?

"And that's exactly why I wanted to apologize for." Goliath walked closer to her; taking her hand.

"Elisa, I should have been paying more attention to what's been going on. If I had then maybe you wouldn't have suffered so much. You wouldn't have to face these nightmares on your own. I would have protected you. I would have done anything to keep you safe. But I didn't. I have failed you, Elisa in the most dreadful way and for that I apologize."

"Goliath the reason I didn't tell you or anymore in that matter, is because I didn't want to drag you into my problems. I hate to be a burden to you."

"Elisa, you are not a burden."

"It's just the way I am Goliath. I like handling things on my own. I don't want any harm to come to those I love because of my problems. And I didn't want any of you to worry. Guess I was wrong huh."

"Elisa-"

Elisa moved closer to him, "Goliath, please listen to me when I say this. You are not a failure and you have nothing to apologize for. You are always there for me through all the good and bad. Just like now; you're out here asking me if am ok. That is not a sign of a failure. That's a sign of a great leader and a great protector. I can always count on you to protect me. Like you said you're always there to catch me."

Goliath smiled and gently took a hold of her other hand, "I will always catch you, Elisa. And I promise you that I will protect you with me life."

"Goliath…" They stared into each other's eyes. Goliath slowly began to lean forward. Elisa did the same. They got closer to closer to each other. Their lips are inches away; Elisa closed her eyes as Goliath lips hovered over hers. They were about to share their first kiss until…

"Elisa!"

As soon as they heard the voice they quickly pulled away. Elisa face was bright red. They turned and saw Matt running towards them.

"Elisa, there's some-" Matt stopped mid-sentence. He noticed how Elisa's face was blushing red.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No." They said. They looked at each other, and quickly looked away. Elisa face became redder than before. Matt gave them a knowing smirk.

"So-what's going on Matt? You came out here in a hurry." Elisa said.

"Oh right, the Captain there's something going on in Midtown."

"What is it?"

"You're not going to believe this but people have reported small creatures around the area. They are attacking everything."

"Did they say what they look like?"

"Small, black shadow with yellow eyes."

"Matt are you sure?" Goliath asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." He then looked at Elisa, "Maybe it's best for you to stay here, Elisa."

"What?! Why?!"

"Elisa, these heartless are after you. If you go down there who knows what will happen?"

"That's exactly why I need to go down there. The heartless are after me and if I show myself to them then they will stop attacking the people."

"But Elisa-."

"No, Goliath. It's my job to protect the citizens. Protect and Serve remember. I have to do this."

Goliath knew she wouldn't change her mind, "Alright, but the clan will join you."

"No, I won't let you guys get hurt."

"Elisa, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Matt said.

She reluctantly agreed, "Alright then. Matt tell the others what's happening. I'll meet you inside."

"Right." Matt ran back inside.

"Goliath, I-" Elisa felt Goliath lips on her forehead.

"Please, be safe my Elisa."

Elisa blushed once again, "You too Goliath. I'll see you at Midtown."

Elisa quickly ran inside. Matt told everyone about the situation at hand. They quickly took action. As they headed to Midtown a certain someone are heading there direction. A certain someone with a certain keyblade.


	9. Chapter 9

Sora and the gang had finally arrived to the new world.

"Whoa!" They couldn't believe what they saw. Buildings tall as the eyes can see. Bright lights surrounding the streets.

"I've never seen a city this big before." Sora said.

"Ah-hyuck yeah, it sure is huge." Goofy said.

"Huge city, huge problem. How are we ever going to find the princess in a place this big?" Donald asked.

"Well standing here not's going to help. Let's take a look around. We might find some clues." All of a sudden they heard a loud scream.

"Quack! What was that?" Donald asked. A huge crowd came running down the street. A woman saw our hero and ran to them.

"Young man you must run home quickly."

"Why? What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Weird creatures are terrorizing the people."

"What do they look like?"

"They're small black shadowy things with bright yellow eyes."

"Heartless!" Goofy said.

"Don't worry ma'am we'll handle the heartless. You get to a safe place. C'mon guys." Sora summoned his keyblade and ran towards the heartless. Goofy and Donald summoned their weapons and follow suit.

As they ran Sora sensed something coming from his keyblade. He looked at it and stopped.

"Sora, why'd you stop?" Goofy asked

"Look, something's happening to the keyblade." They watched as the keyblade became surrounded by light. But suddenly the light disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked

"Do you think it might have to do something with Elisa?" Donald said.

"I was thinking the same thing, Donald." Goofy said. Just then anotherr loud scream was heard.

"We'll have to figure out later, right now we need to help those people." Sora said. Donald and Goofy agreed as they ran towards the heartless.

Meanwhile Elisa and Matt arrived at Midtown. They watched as a swarm of people ran away from the heartless.

"By God." Matt couldn't believe it; heartless were all around the area. It chased the people around left to right; tackling them to the ground.

"This isn't good. How are we going to stop them?"

"I don't know Matt, I…" Suddenly Elisa heard a voice.

" _Princess, you know what you need to do. Summon your keyblade."_

" _But I've never summoned it in the real world before. How would I-"_

" _You know how Elisa. Believe in yourself. And don't forget your light will guide you through the darkest of time."_

"I know what I have to do." She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Elisa, what are you…" Matt didn't get a chance to finish when he saw a weapon materialized out of thin air.

"Elisa, how did you-?"

"Guess, I've always knew." She heard a scream. She looked and saw a woman being tackled by a heartless. Elisa took a hold of her keyblade.

"Matt, get everyone to safe. I'll deal with these heartless." Elisa charged at the heartless.

"Elisa Wait!" Matt watched as Elisa ran to the heartless and with one swing she destroyed it.

"Whoa."

Elisa walked up to the woman and helped her up, "Are you alright ma'am?"

"Yes, thanks you."

"Olivia! Olivia, where are you?"

"Elliot!" The man heard his wife's voice and quickly ran to her. He engulfed her into a loving embrace.

"Olivia thank god you're safe."

"Yes, thanks to her. She saved my life."

"Thank you for saving my wife."

"You're not out of the woods yet. It's too dangerous here. Hurry and get to safety."

"Right, let's go Olivia." Elisa watched as the married couple ran. She was glad to see them safe. Elisa was so focused on the couple she failed to notice a heartless sneaking from behind. Matt tried to warn her.

"Elisa, look out!"

"Wha-Argh!" Elisa was tackled to the ground.

"Elisa, hang on! I'm coming!" Matt barely moved when a swarm of heartless circled around him.

"Get out of my way!" He found a steel pipe and swung at the heartless. But the heartless weren't going down so easily.

"Dammit! No matter how many times he hit them more take their place. There's no end to it."

Just then Matt heard a loud roar from above. Brooklyn and Lex came swooping down attacking the heartless. The clan landed around Matt.

"Nice timing. I wouldn't be able to handle them much longer."

"Don't worry Matt we'll take care of them." Brooklyn said. The clan then charged at the heartless. Just as Goliath was about to fight Matt stopped him.

"Goliath, Elisa's in trouble."

"Where is she?!" Matt looked and found Elisa struggling with the heartless.

"Elisa! Goliath she's over there."

Goliath looked at Matt's direction, "Elisa!" He ran to Elisa only to be stopped by enormous amount of heartless.

He growled with angry, "Get away you creatures!" He ripped the heartless out of his path but more kept coming. They tackle him down to the ground.

"No! Get off!" Goliath struggled with the heartless. He caught a glimpse of Elisa on the ground.

"Elisa!"

Elisa struggled with the powerful heartless, 'It's too strong.'

She tried to use her keyblade but the heartless had her pinned down; unable to move her arm.

"I can't move. What do I do?" Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"Hold on Elisa!"

'I know that voice, it's-' she looked to her side and saw…

"Sora!"


	10. Chapter 10

They arrived at the source of the heartless attack. People scattered around; trying to avoid the heartless.

"C'mon they need our help." Donald and Goofy immediately took action.

"Right!" Sora ran towards the heartless and swung away; destroying them at sight. He took out as many as he could.

"There's so many of them." But Sora just kept swinging away. He destroyed another heartless when he heard someone yelling a familiar name.

"Elisa!" Sora looked around and found Elisa pinned to the ground.

"Hold on Elisa!" He took a firm grip of his keyblade and charge head on. With one swing Sora took out the heartless.

He stood beside her and extended his hand, "Are you alright, princess?"

Elisa gladly took his hand, "Yeah thanks to you Sora."

"Hey, no prob-wait! How do you know my name?"

Elisa was about to answer him, when they heard a loud roar. They turn and saw her friends fighting off the heartless.

"I'll tell you about it later, right now my friends need me." Elisa took hold of her keyblade and ran to her friends. She destroyed every heartless in her path.

Sora was amazed, "Wow, glad I'm not at the end of _that_ keyblade." He quickly followed Elisa. They fought together trying to reach her friends.

Matt and the others did their best to defeat the heartless.

"There's no end to this." Brooklyn said.

"We have to keep fighting. The people are still in danger." Angela said. The gang quickly was surrounded; nowhere to run.

"Oh man we're gonna be a miracle." Broadway said. As the heartless moved closer all hope seemed lost. Suddenly they heard a voice coming from a distance.

"Thunder!" Small lightning bolts appeared destroying some of the heartless.

"What was that?" Lex asked.

"Look over there, it's Elisa." Angela said.

"But who's that with Elisa?" Hudson asked.

"It looks like a boy. And he has a weapon like Elisa." Matt said. They watched as Elisa and the boy fight the heartless. They swung their keyblades left to right, destroying them in sight.

"The young lass is holding her own." Hudson said.

"I didn't know she could fight like that." Broadway said.

"Neither did I." Matt was more than surprised seeing Elisa fight.

'Her fighting style is different somehow. It is if she and the weapon are one.'

"Matt, look out!"

Matt snapped out of his thought as he saw a heartless coming at him. He used his steel pipe and swung at them. More heartless appear and everyone took part in the fight.

Elisa continued to fight while keeping an eye on her friends; with Sora at her side. As she destroyed one of the heartless she heard a growl coming from a few feet away.

"Goliath!" Sora heard Elisa cry's and came to her side.

"Princess, what's wrong?"

"Goliath's in trouble. I have to help. But I can't leave the others behind."

"Don't worry I'll go help him. You take care of your friends." Sora quickly ran to Goliath as Elisa focused back on the fight. Sora saw Goliath struggling with the heartless. Sora summoned a spell.

"Blizzard!" The heartless disappeared allowing Goliath to take action. He rose from the ground and disposed of the heartless around him. One by one they were taking down; leaving no trace in sight. Sora watched in amazement as Goliath finished off the last heartless.

"Wow!" Goliath looked at the boy and saw the weapon he was holding.

"I know you. You're Sora; the boy from Elisa's dream."

'So that's how Elisa knows me.' He thought. He smiled at the giant gargoyle, "Yeah that's me."

Goliath smiled back, "Thank you for your help. I really do appreciate it."

"Hey no problem now come on Elisa is really worried about you."

"Yes, let's go." Sora and Goliath ran back to the others. Elisa and the others fought until finally taking down the last heartless.

"Finally it's over." Elisa went to check on her friends.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Aye lass, we're alright." Hudson said.

"Matt, what about you?"

"I'm fine; gonna be sore in the morning but still fine."

"That's good." 'I'm glad they're alright.' But something dawned on her.

"Wait, where's Goliath and Sora?"

"Sora? You mean the boy from your dreams. He's here?!" Broadway said.

"Yeah, he saved me from the heartless. He went to help Goliath but-"

"Elisa!" They turned and saw Sora and Goliath heading their way.

"Thank god." Elisa ran up to them.

"You guys are ok." She engulfed Sora in a hug.

"Of course we are. No way some heartless can take us down." Sora said. She then moved to Goliath; holding him tight.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Goliath asked holding her as equally as tight.

"I'm fine Big Guy. Thanks to Sora. He saved me. He's my hero."

Sora blushed, "Oh-it was nothing, really."

"Hey, I think he's blushing." Lex said. Sora blushed even more when Lex said that.

"Don't tease him. After all he'd helped us get rid of those creatures." Angela said.

"Hey fellows!" They turned and saw two figures running to them.

Elisa smiled knowing who it was, "Donald! Goofy!"

"Oh boy, we're sure glad y'all ok." Goofy said

"Yeah! Glad to see no one got hu-." Donald stopped when he looked saw Elisa.

"Hey, you found the princess."

"Princess?!" They all looked at Elisa with confusion.

"Yeah I kinda forgot to mention that. Apparently I'm a princess. Isn't that weird hahaha?" She laughed nervously.

"It's not weird at all princess. Master Yen Sid said so."

"That's right. He told us about us all about it. You're really special, Elisa." Sora said.

"I am?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you can tell us all about it, Sora?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, can you? It will shed some light on what's happening." Broadway said.

"Sure."

Suddenly Elisa felt weak and collapsed to the ground.

"Elisa!" Goliath caught her behind she hit the ground. Everyone gathered around her.

"Gawrsh, are you alright princess?" Goofy asked.

She shook her head, "I-I think so. Just a little weak that's all."

Sora kneeled in front of her, "You must have used a lot of your energy while using the keyblade. It happens when you first use it. I ought to know. But don't worry we have something that will help. Don't we guys.

"That's right." Donald said. He raised his wand up and casted a spell.

"Heal!" A light emerges from his wand and surrounded itself around Elisa. A few moments later, the light disappeared. Slowly, Elisa was able to get up.

"How do you feel Elisa?" Brooklyn asked.

"Much better. Thanks Donald."

"Why don't we head back to the clock tower? We can rest there and Sora can tell us what we need to know." Goliath said. They agreed.

"Good, we'll meet you there." Goliath and the other climbed up on the side of the building; to reach the rooftop. Once on top their opened wings and glided away. Sora, Donald and Goofy couldn't believe what they saw.

"Whoa!"

"Come on guys let's head to the clock tower." They got into Matt's car and drove off.

Meanwhile on the roof of a building, Demona and Larxene stood as they watched the whole ordeal unfold.

"Argh! I can't believe that shrimp and the kings' two lackeys are here." Larxene said.

"Will their presence cause a problem for us?"

"With those three, who knows? But don't worry though; it just makes it a little more interesting. Come we need to prepare." Larxene created a dark portal and they walked inside. Little did they know Riku too was watching the entire time.

"I have to tell the king." Riku quickly left the rooftop to find the king.


	11. Chapter 11

The gang arrived at the clock tower after defeating the heartless. They gathered around the couch anxious on what Sora had to say.

"So Sora what's the story you need to tell us?" Angela asked

"Well…" Sora began to retell the story the master to him. He explained how thousands of years ago keyblade wielders lived peacefully while keeping balance between light and darkness. Among them lived mythical creatures. Selective keyblade wielder protected the creatures as well as the balance between them and humans. They wielded special keyblades that represented the creature they protected. Elisa eyes widen when she heard that.

'So that explains why keyblade is shape like a gargoyles' wing. Well, at least that answered one of the billion questions I have.' She thought.

"What happened next Sora?" Broadway asked.

"Something horrible that's for sure." Everyone waited for him to continue.

Sora told them about the Keyblade War and how the wielders were divided in two groups; those who seek the use of the light in Kingdom Hearts for evil proposes and those who will protect it from the darkness. While that was going on a war began against humans and creature. Humans began to distrust all mythical creatures. Some even believed they should be destroyed.

Goliath angrily created a fist, 'Even back then us creatures were being mistrusted and destroyed.' He and his clan knew all too well of the outcome of fear and distrust. Due to Demona and his human friend; whom he trusted the most betrayed him. This caused the lives of his fellow clan members to be destroyed. That night will forever be engraved in his memory.

Goliath suddenly felt a hand on his fist. He turned and saw Elisa holding his closed fist tightly; wanting to calm him down. Goliath sensed this and immediately calmed down. He looked at her and smiled. He then wrapped his arm around Elisa's waist; giving it a gently squeeze of gratitude. Elisa lend closer as they continued to listen.

"As the War ended both sides were destroyed. The only survivors were Oberon and his children."

"Oberon?! Are you sure Sora?" Hudson asked.

"Yeah, that's what Yen Sid said."

"No way." Brooklyn said. They were surprised to hear that Oberon was alive even back then.

"But what happened with the war for Kingdom Hearts?" Lex asked.

"To be honest we don't know much about the Keyblade War. What we do know is that Kingdom Hearts disappeared into the darkness." Everyone grew silent; letting everything Sora said sink in.

"Wow" Matt said. It was the only thing that he could say at this point.

"You can say that again, Matt." Lex said. Everyone agreed.

Goliath sat there quietly; gathering his thoughts. 'Everything Sora has told us gives us some light in the situation but there are still some things quite unclear.' Goliath looked at the young boy.

"Sora, you said that certain wielders were selected to protect the mythical creature but how were they chosen? How was Elisa chosen?"

"Well, for one thing Elisa is a princess. She has the power to possess the keyblade. Another thing is, well a friend of mines once said 'a keyblade chooses its master.' So it chosed Elisa." Sora said.

"I see."

"Wait a sec, there's something I don't get. How exactly is Elisa a princess?" Brooklyn asked.

"I've been wondering that myself. So Sora how am I a princess." Elisa said.

Donald stepped in to answer, "That's because your heart is filled with pure light. There's no ounce of darkness in you. Just like the princesses of Heart."

"Princesses of Hearts?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, seven maidens with hearts of pure light." Goofy said.

"So Elisa is a princess of Heart?" Hudson asked.

"Well…not exactly. Elisa has the same powers as the princesses, but her power comes from a different source."

"That's right." Sora said, "According to Master Yen Sid Elisa powers come from the connection between humans and the mythical creatures she sworn to protect; which are you guys. That's what makes her the Princess of Harmony. You have the power to bring balance between humans and creatures."

"Unbelievable." Brooklyn said.

"But there's more to it."

"What do you mean lad?" Hudson asked.

"You see…because there are no other mythical creatures in existents Elisa is the last princess of her kind."

"Besides us and Oberon, there are no other creatures out there?" Broadway asked.

Sora shook his head, "No, and because of this Elisa life is in danger."

"Why?" Elisa asked.

"You powers match those of the princess of Hearts Elisa." Donald said, "The heartless are drawn to you and will try to steal your heart. But that's not all. Organization XIII are here as well and they know about Elisa. They will do whatever it takes to steal your heart."

"Organization XIII, what's that?" Matt asked.

Sora explained, "There a group of powerful nobodies that don't exist. They wear black coats and use the power of darkness to travel to different worlds. We don't know much about them but we do know they're collecting hearts in order to complete Kingdom Hearts."

"And that's why they're here? That's why they are after Elisa?"

"Yeah, they believe that Elisa's heart it may hold the key to completing it."

"That's why Master Yen Sid sent us here to your world. So we can protect Elisa." Donald said. Everyone was stunned at what they just learned, especially Elisa. Goliath could sense her worry.

"Elisa, are you alright?" Everyone stared at her waiting for her to speak.

"I-I don't know what to think of all this. I mean, for one thing I'm grateful to finally get the answers I've been looking for but now…" Elisa looked down; staring at her hands, 'With everything that Sora told me I get the feel this isn't the end of my journey.'

"Don't worry Elisa we will protect you, too." Lex said. Elisa snapped out of her thoughts when she heard that.

"Yeah! We'll protect you from whatever evil gets in our way." Brooklyn said

"Aye, we'll put up a good fight." Hudson said

"Of course, there's no way those weirdo are going to hurt you with us around." Broadway said.

"Don't forget me. I want to get my hands of those creatures for hurting my best friends." Matt said

Angela agreed, "That's right, we'll do what we can to protect you. You're family and family sticks together, right father?

Goliath nodded, "Yes my daughter family sticks together. All of us well do what we can to protect you."

Elisa stared at her loved ones in front of her. Over the past few years they became close, they became a family. Not your everyday time of family but a family none the less. She smiled as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Thanks guys you don't how much it means to me."

"I can only imagine." Goliath said as he wiped the tear away.

"And don't forget Elisa you hold a powerful keyblade." Donald said.

"That's right. It's your greatest alia. Besides you're a natural with it. I mean did you guys see how she was kicking butt out there; she destroyed those heartless like they were nothing. You were amazing princess." Sora said.

Elisa blushed, "Thanks Sora." Everyone noticed that the sun was about to rise and headed outside. Once at the balcony the clan took their position on the ledge. Goliath took one last look at Elisa; worried about her being vulnerable during the day. Elisa sensed his worries and smiled.

"Don't worry Big Guy, I'll be fine. Besides I won't be alone." Elisa glances at Sora, Donald and Goofy. He knew they'll be with her. He smiled back and returned to his position. As the sun rose the gargoyles turned into stones. Sora and the gang were stunned to say the least.

"Cool" They said. Matt and Elisa chuckled at their reaction.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first saw them turn to stone." Matt said.

"Haha, why don't we head to my place for a while? You guys must be tired after your long journey. We can rest up and come back later on." Elisa said. They all agreed and headed to home.


	12. Chapter 12

After witnessing the events that unfold Riku quickly located King Mickey.

'I have to tell him. He needs to know what happened. I just hope he knows what to do.' Riku thought. He was able to locate the king just before he disappeared into a dark portal.

"Wait, Your Majesty!" The king turned and saw his friend running towards him.

"Oh Riku."

"Your Majesty there's something you need to know."

"Is it about Elisa? Did something happen?

Riku retold him everything he'd witness; from Elisa summoning his keyblade to Sora and the gang arrival but most importantly the alliance between Larxene and Demona the gargoyle.

"What kind of alliance? What are they planning? Mickey asked.

"I'm not sure but it may have something to do with Elisa's heart." Riku kneeled in front of the king, "Your majesty, what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure Riku. I know that we need to protect Elisa at all cost however…"

"However?"

"We also have to let things fall into place." Mickey looked down when he said that last part.

Riku looked at the king with confusion, "I don't…I don't understand your majesty. What do you mean letting things fall into place? What is it that you're not telling me?"

Mickey deeply sighed, "When we separated Master Yen Sid contacted me. There was something he wanted to show me. When I arrived at the tower the master directed me to his desk. As I reached the desk I noticed an open book. He told me to read the passage inside. When I did I couldn't believe it."

"What did the passage said?"

"Well…"

 _Flashback_

 _Mickey finished reading the passage. His eyes glued to the pages in front of him._

' _This…this is impossible but then again it wasn't a coincidence that everything that has happened. But how does this book know all of this? And how does the master know of this book? I need to know' the young king was about to speak when the master raised his hand; preventing him to do so._

" _I know you have many questions and I will answer them to the best of my knowledge. Now, the book in front of you is known as the Book of Destiny. It contains destinies of every individual keyblade wielder known to man including you, Sora and Riku. It also contains the change of events that either occurred or will occur in the future."_

" _Incredible, so this book reveals every event that a keyblade wielder will face. Wait?! Does that mean Xemnas destiny is in this book as well?"_

 _The master shook his head, "Yes, unfortunately though not everything is written in his passage. Only the events that have already occur as written inside. For reasons unknown the events that should be happening is blank."_

" _I see." Mickey lowered his head in disappointment. He thought that using the information in the book could help him and his friends defeat Xemnas once and for all; finally bringing peace to all worlds._

" _Do not fret my king, we will find a way to defeat Xemnas and bring balance to all worlds."_

 _Mickey nodded in understanding, "Of course."_

" _Now then as I was saying this book contains the destinies of all keyblade wielders. When you came to me about Elisa I knew I had to check the book. When I discovered a new passage in the pages I carefully read it. It had explained everything that is going to occur and what has occurred already. However just like Xemnas' passage it is missing a piece."_

" _And what piece is that?"_

" _Her ending, there is no word as to how this is going to end for her."_

" _You mean we don't know what's going to happening to her?!"_

" _I'm afraid not." Mickey turned his attention back to the book. He reread the passage and couldn't believe it._

' _The master is right. The passage just ends at the middle. There's no ending to it. Which means there might be a change that everything could go horribly wrong!'_

 _Mickey returned his attention to the master, "Master, isn't there anything we can do."_

 _The master again shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Though everything is set in stone in the book it is up to Elisa to forge the path towards the outcome of her destiny. You must go my young king. You have read your part now you must tell Riku what part his plays."_

" _How did you-?"_

" _I didn't need the book to tell me this. I knew from the beginning that you had entrusted Riku to observer Elisa from the shadows."_

" _I see. Don't worry master I'll tell Riku everything."_

" _Hold on a second, there is one more thing I must mention."_

" _What is it?"_

" _Everything in the book is going too happened. You must not in any way interfere with it. No matter how much you want too."_

 _Mickey reluctantly nodded, "I understand."_

" _Now go, and be safe."_

 _End flash back._

"I left the tower and quickly arrived back here. I was about to go and search for you but you beat me to the punch."

Riku let everything sink in. So many emotions ran through his head. He didn't know what to feel. He stood and turned his back away from the king.

Mickey could sense uneasiness from his friend, "Riku are you alright?"

After a few silent moments Riku turned to face the King, "To be honest your majesty I don't know how to feel about this. I understand what the master has told you and what needs to be done but I don't like this one bit. I don't want my friends and Elisa to face this danger without any backup. We should be able to interfere with her destiny. Not everything is always set in stone. Things change we have the power to shape our own destiny. Nothing can tell us otherwise. Not even a book.

"Riku, I understand what you're saying but we have to let this take its course. No matter how much we want to change it. This is Elisa destiny. She needs to fulfill in order to bring peace to her world."

Riku became upset, "But we can't just turn our backs on them?! It's not right! I'm not sitting on the side line while my friends and an innocent woman get hurt knowing I could have done something to provide it from happening!"

"No, we are not going to sit on the side line and we are not going to let anyone get hurt. We may not be able to interfere but we are going to help shape Elisa's destiny."

"How?"

"The book mentioned that you and I are guides for both her and Sora. We will guide them to where they need to go and give clues that they need. I know it's not much but it's all we can do. Please try to understand."

"I want to Mickey but…" Riku didn't like any of this.

"You got to have faith, Riku. You must believe that Sora and Elisa will prevail in the end. We may not be fighting beside them but we will still be there in spirit."

Riku understood what the king said, "You're right, and I do have faith in them. Everything will be alright in the end." He bends down and hugged his friend, "Thank you your majesty and I'm sorry I got upset."

Mickey hugged him in return, "Aw it's alright. It just shows how much you care about people. Now why don't I tell you want we have to do."

Riku pulled away and smiled, "Alright." Mickey explained his part he needed to do in order to help Elisa.

Meanwhile at a deserted building Demona was preparing a special sleeping potion for Elisa. They were planning on using it on her when the time came. Leaning against the wall Larxene watched Demona; bored out her mind.

'Geez, this is taking forever.' She thought.

"Hey, how much longer? I'm getting bored here."

"Patience my dear. It needs to be perfect in order to work."

"Well can you do it perfectly in a faster pace?"

Demona just glared at her and went back to work. Larxene groaned as she crossed her arms over her chest. A few moments later Demona spoke.

"There it's ready." Demona then poured the potion into a small dart.

Larxene took the dart from her talon, "You should this small thing will do the trick."

"Of course, my magic is one of the best."

"It better be. It'll be a lot easier taking her heart while she is unconscious."

"And how exactly are you going to take her heart?"

Larxene smiled wickedly at her, "Oh don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

Demona stared oddly at Larxene. Suddenly a dark portal appeared in front of them. Someone emerged from the portal wearing the same black coat as Larxene; with the hood up.

"A friend of yours I presume."

"You can say that." Larxene said. The figure removed his hood; revealing a man with silver hair and orange-yellow eyes.

"Hello Xemnas, nice of you to grace us with your presence." Larxene said.

Xemnas ignored Larxene little comment, "I assume everything is ready for Elisa."

"Of course, we just need one little thing." Xemnas knew what she was talking about. He raised his arm as a keyblade materialized before him.

"Take it." Demona looked at the man and slowly grabbed the keyblade.

"What exactly is this?"

"It's a special keyblade, just for you." Larxene said

"It has the power to unlock people's hearts." Xemnas said.

"And what am I suppose to do with this?"

Xemnas smiled at the gargoyle, "You are going to use this to take Elisa's heart."

"As much as I love bringing harm Elisa why am I the one doing this?"

"You've have been so helpful to us we just thought that you deserve a little reward. And what better reward then you deliver the final bow." Larxene said with a smile.

Demona smiled wickedly, "I would love nothing more than be the one to end the life Elisa Maza. I accept this opportunity." She raised the keyblade in the air as it began to glow darkness and hatred.


	13. Chapter 13

Elisa and the others arrived at her apartment after dropping off Matt. As they entered Sora, Donald and Goofy were in for quite a surprise.

"Whoa!" They stepped into the apartment were amazed by how homey the apartment felt. Everything about her home was simple yet comfortable. Elisa smiled at the three seeing their amazement in their eyes.

"I'm guessing you guys like the apartment."

"It's very homey." Sora said he explored her home.

"I'm glad, make yourselves at home." Donald and Goofy jumped at the chance as they made themselves comfortable on the couch. Sora, on the other hand, decided to explore the apartment some more. He continued to walk around; seeing all the pictures she had around the apartments. Some were of her and what Sora guessed was her family; others were of her, Matt and the gargoyles. But one photo stood out the most. It was one of her and Goliath standing at the balcony of the clock tower. Elisa was leaning on the ledge while Goliath stood next to her. They were looking into each other eyes.

'They look very happy here. I can see the connection Master Yen Sid was talking about.' As he admired the photo some more something else caught his attention. It was a soft meowing sound coming from behind. He turned and saw a small grey cat looking at him. Sora bends down and petted the cat.

"Hey there little guy, what's your name?" The cat happily purred as he jumped into Sora's arm.

"This is Cagney." Elisa said as she kneeled down next to Sora. Cagney then snuggled closer to Sora and purred.

"He seems to really like you."

"I think so too." Sora gently put Cagney down. Suddenly they heard the sound of someone snoring. They looked over at the couch and saw Donald and Goofy sound asleep.

"It looks like they got the right idea. Sora, why don't you take a nap too. You must be tired after your long journey."

Sora was about to say he was fine but he yawned instead.

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty tired."

"Come on, you can rest in my room." Elisa led Sora to her bedroom. Once inside Elisa showed him the nice bed to rest on.

"You should be nice and cozy here."

"Thanks Elisa, but what about you? Aren't you going to get some rest?"

"Actually I'm not tired at all. That healing spell Donald cast gave me back all of my strength. I've never felt more awake in my life. Now, get some sleep." Elisa ruffled his hair before leaving the room. Sora sat on her bed looking around. The room was nicely decorated and very calming.

'Her room is just like moms'.' Sadness hit him like a ton of bricks. It usually happened when he thought about his mom, his home back on the island, his friends, Riku and…

"Kairi" He reached down into his pocket and took out the lucky charm she gave him. Sora smiled as he remembered the day she gave it to him.

 _Flashback_

 _Sora, Donald, Goofy travel to the Secret Waterfall underneath Traverse Town. It was the first world they visited at the beginning of their journey. When they got to the waterfall they saw Kairi staring at a mural of a sun painted at the end of the cave. Sora ran up to the mural and as he got close the mural began to glow. Suddenly a small gem fell out of the mural. This cause the mural to changed from the sun to a crescent moon._

' _This is it! This is the gem Sid told us to find. Now we can go back!' Sora and the gang needed this gem in order to travel back to a very dangerous world. He quickly ran back to the others, and told them they should go back and rest up for their long time. As Donald and Goofy walked out of the cave Sora and Kairi stayed behind._

" _That light at the end of the tunnel."_

" _Oh yeah, your grandma's story right?" He remembered seeing her and her grandmother together in a flashback._

 _She smiled, "That's right we were together."_

" _You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you but you were with me all along. Finally, we're together Kairi. Now, it's time to get Riku."_

" _You think it'll ever be the same between us? I mean Riku's lost his..," She looked away from Sora. Kairi couldn't bare the thought of her friend not only losing his heart but his body as well._

 _Sora could see the sadness in her eyes, "Kairi, when I turned into a Heartless you saved me, remember..._

" _What? How?"_

" _I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark I started forgetting things…My friends, who I was the darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice, your voice. You brought me back."_

" _I didn't want to lose you, Sora. I couldn't."_

 _After hearing what she said, something dawned on him, "That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale."_

 _Hearing this Kairi couldn't help but smile, "Sora…thank you."_

 _Sora smiled in return. 'I'll glad she's smiling again. I'd never want her to lose it.'_

" _Ok let's go!" she said with determination._

" _Huh?" Sora was confused by what she said._

" _What do you mean huh? Let's go and get Riku back."_

" _You can't go."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because, it's way too dangerous."_

' _I don't want to put you in anymore danger than you already have.' He thought._

" _Come on, Sora. We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone."_

' _There was no way I'm letting you face this danger alone.' She thought._

" _Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?"_

" _So you're saying I can't help?"_

 _He laughed a bit, "You'll kindof be in my way."_

 _Kairi laughed as well, "Ok, you win."_

 _She then pulled a star shaped charm from her pocket. She grabbed Sora's hand and placed the charm in his hand. "Take this. It's my lucky charm be sure to bring it back to me."_

 _Sora smiled at the charm. He held it closely to his heart, "Don't worry. I will."_

" _Promise?"_

" _Promise."_

' _I have a feeling this is the last time we'll see each other for a while.' She thought. She pushed those thoughts aside and looked at Sora for one last time._

" _Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you."_

 _End of Flashlight_

"You're always with me Kairi." Tears fell down Sora's face. After defeating Ansem, he and his friends were able to close the door to darkness but at a great cost. In order to close the door for good both sides of the door needed to be locked. Riku and the king decided to stay in the realm of darkness closing it on that side. Sora and the others stayed in the realm of light; locking it for that side. Sora still remembers the last words Riku told him.

'Take care of _her_.' Sora knew who he was talking about. Though he wanted to return to Kairi, he knew that he couldn't go home just yet. He needed to find Riku. They needed to home together. Just as the world they stood began to disappear Sora was able to see Kairi one last time.

 _Flashback_

 _Kairi stood on a small land of sand. Not knowing what was happening Kairi began to back away. As she did she noticed that the small land began to grow. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice._

" _Kairi!"_

 _She looked up and saw Sora running towards her._

" _Sora!" Relief swept her mind when she saw him. As they got closer the ground began to shake._

" _Ahh!" Kairi lost her balance but Sora grabbed her hand; keeping her from falling. The worlds then began to separate._

" _Kairi, remember what you said before. I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you, I promise!" The worlds pulled them further and further apart._

" _I know you will!" With those final words they let each other go and watched as the worlds separated them. The last thing Sora saw was Kairi smiling at him before the world became dark._

 _End flashback._

More tears fell as Sora held the charm close to his heart, 'It's been a whole year and I'm not getting any closer in finding Riku or going home. What if…what if I break my promise to Kairi?'

Sora closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He kept his eyes closed for a while. It wasn't until he felt something rubbing on his cheek that he opened his eyes.

"Elisa, I umm what's wrong?" Sora was surprised to see her kneeling in front of him; wiping his tears away.

"I was about to ask you the same question?"

"It's…it's nothing really." Sora looked away. Elisa got up from the ground and sat next to him.

"Sora, please look at me." Sora slowly moved his gaze to meet hers.

"I want to help you. Talk to me, it might make you feel better." She gave him an encouraging smile.

Sora couldn't help but smile back, "I was just thinking…about home, my island, Riku and Kairi."

Elisa gave him a sympatric look, 'Poor Sora I can't imagine what he's been through.' She then noticed the star-shape charm in his hand.

"What's that?"

"This is Kairi's lucky charm. She gave it to me before I left to save the world from the darkness. She told me to bring it back to her once it was all over. That was a year ago. A whole year since I've last seen her. I miss her. I miss…everyone."

Sora then felt a tug as Elisa pulled him into her arms. She began stroking his hair bringing him much comfort.

"You're an amazing kid, Sora. I may not know what you've been through but I hope this can bring you some comfort."

Sora smiled and hugged her in return, 'The way Elisa's hugging him, and stroking my hair it reminds me of mom.' He thought. Whenever Sora was upset his mom would hug him and stroked his hair to calm him down.

They held each other like this for a while before Sora slowly pulled away.

"Feeling better?" She asked

He nodded, "Yeah, I bottled up these feelings for so long… I guess I just needed to let them out. Thank you Elisa."

"I'm happy to help. Hey Sora, do you mind telling me about your home and your adventures."

"I would love too." He began to tell Elisa about his home on the island; the beautiful blue sky, the endless ocean, and all his friends. He then told her about the weird dreams he had about the keyblade and his destiny. While that was happening Riku, Kairi and himself were planning to leave their homes to see if they could find other worlds besides their own.

"The night before we were about to left my world was swallowed by the darkness and I got separated from my friends."

"Oh no, that's terrible."

"Tell me about it. Anyways…" He told her about how he awoken at a new world and met Donald and Goofy. They traveled to many different worlds; fighting heartless, while trying to find Riku and Kairi.

"Riku and Kairi, they're your best friends right?"

"Yup they're the reason why I kept on fighting. I wanted to find them so we can all go home together but…"

"But?"

"When I found them they were…different. Riku was consumed by darkness and Kairi lost her heart."

"Sora, I'm sorry."

Sora shook his head, "It's alright. It wasn't their fault they change it was Ansem."

"Ansem?"

"Yeah, he was the reason why everything was thrown into chaos. But in the end everything turned out ok. I mean I saved Kairi and Riku was able to fight the darkness within him. He even sacrificed his freedom to the realm of darkness in order to keep heartless from escaping into different worlds."

"Sounds like a brave kid."

"Yeah, but now I'm searching for him as well as King Mickey."

"What about Kairi?"

"She's save back at the islands; waiting for Riku and I to come home."

"She's special to you, isn't she?"

Sora blushed, "Yeah she is." He looked at the charm once more, "I know I will see her again."

"I know you will too. You and Riku will see her and home again."

"You know it. Once we defeat Organization XIII and save the worlds from darkness I know it's only a matter of time before I bump into him and the king."

Elisa couldn't help but smile at the kid, 'You have a lot of heart and determination, Sora. I know everything will turn out great for you at the end.' She thought.

"Thank you for telling me your story."

"You're welcome, princess." Sora began to yawn and rub his eyes.

"Looks like it time for a nap." Elisa got up from the bed, "Oh I almost forgot I'm going to run a few errands. I should be back by the time you guys wake up."

"But Elisa, it's not safe for you to go out on your own. I mean something bad might happen to you. I should go with you."

Elisa shook her head in amusement, 'He sounds just like Goliath.'

"Don't worry, Sora I'll be fine. I promise. Now get some sleep."

Sora lay down and got comfortable. As soon as his head touch the pillow he quickly fell asleep.

'Wow, fast sleeper.' She thought. She bend down gave Sora a motherly kiss on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams Sora." And with that she felt the bedroom and headed out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Elisa walked down the street, very deep in thought.

'Everything that Sora and his friends went through it's a miracle that he hasn't broken down before. Heck I'm surprised that they could function. Fighting day in and day out, never once taking a break. I'm glad there resting. I don't want them to collapsed during a fight. But then again, those three are stronger than they appear. All the hardships and challenges they faced only made them stronger. I can see it when they fight. The confidents and endurance they have; never giving up no matter how bad the situation was. That's why they deserve some special. They deserve the best New York has to offer.' Elisa knew that Sora and the others deserve so much for everything they've been through. Having them rest from their journey was the first step. The second step was to fill their stomach with the best food.

'Now what should I give these guys? I could give them steak or maybe pasta.'

She shook her head, 'No, that's not right. It should be something they would all like. But what?'

Elisa was deep in thought she failed to notice the young man heading towards her. That is until she bumped into him causing her to fall to the ground.

"Hmph"

"Are you alright miss?" He said as he extended his hand. Elisa looked up and saw the young man. He had long silver hair and orange-yellow color eyes. She stared at the man intensely.

'Something about him feels so familiar.'

"Miss?"

Elisa snapped out of her thought when she heard his voice, "Huh?"

"I asked if you were alright?"

"Oh... yes, I am, thank you." Elisa reached for the man's hand but as soon as she touched it she immediately pulled away.

'I sensed pure darkness coming from him. But how? He looks like a normal guy. How could he have all this darkness in him.' Elisa quickly got up and dusted herself off.

"Umm…sorry about bumping into you. I hope you're not hurt."

The man gave her a heartwarming smile, "Not at all miss. But are you sure you're ok? You don't look so well."

"What do you mean?"

"You look a bit pale."

Elisa looked at her reflection at a store window and was surprised, 'He's right I'm pale but why?' She then moved her gazed towards the man, 'Did he have something to do with this? I need to get away from him.'

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about. I must be going."

The man smiled at her, "Well if you're sure. Ok then." He then patted her shoulder, "Have a good day miss."

She smiled nervously as she quickly walked away.

Xemnas wickedly smiled as Elisa walked away from him. Unbeknownst to Elisa, Xemnas planted a small tracer on her jacket when he patted her shoulder. Although Larxene wanted to use brutal force to capture Elisa, Xemnas knew otherwise. He also wanted a chance to see just how strong her light was.

'Her light is strong indeed. The strongest I've ever encountered.' Satisfied, he decided to take his leave.

"I will see you see, my little robin." He created a dark portal and walk inside.

Elisa continued to walk but couldn't help but wonder, 'That darkness felt so familiar. But where have I felt it before.'

She looked at her hand, 'When I grabbed his hand, the darkness was so powerful. It frightens me. Just like the man in my nightmare.' Then something dawned on her.

"Wait a minute is it possible that he and the man are the same?!" She turned to see if the man was still there.

"He's gone. Better keep my eyes open." Elisa stopped when she saw the sign above her.

"Hey pizza that's what I can give them." She walked inside the pizza parlor while making sure the man wasn't around.

Meanwhile on the rooftop of an abandon building Larxene stood waiting for Xemnas to arrive. But she wasn't alone. Standing next to was a woman with red hair and pale skin. It was Demona in human form. At first Larxene was through off by the transformation but curiosity quickly took its' place. She looked at her intensely. Demon sense Larxene staring at her.

"What?!" Demona.

"Nothing." Larxene looked away but quickly returned her gaze back at the woman.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just curious as to how this happen. I mean one minute you are gargoyle and the next you transformed into a human. Your magic that powerful huh."

"My magic is very powerful but I didn't do this. I was cursed by trickster a long time ago. Now, I'm stuck in human form at day and transform back to a gargoyle at night."

"Well it could be worst, you could have been transformed into an ugly human."

Demona glared at her when she said that.

"What just saying."

"Anyways, what's taking Xemnas so long. I'm starting to get bored."

"Impatient are we. Don't worry he'll be here." On cue a dark portal appeared and Xemnas walked out, grinning to himself.

"With that dumb grin on your face I guess that the plan was successful." Demon said.

Xemnas, still with a smile on her face walked towards her, "Oh my…brains, beauty and humor. And here I thought you were nothing but a psychopath." He leans forward and gave her a kiss on her lips. Then quickly pulled away.

Demona blushed as she glared at him, "Don't ever do that again. Unless you have a death wish." Xemnas just smiled at her.

"Oh, you know you liked it." Larxene said.

"Shut up."

Larxene chuckled, "Defensive, aren't we?" She then turned her attention to Xemnas, "So the tracker..."

"Is on Elisa as we speak. Now the rest is up to you two. Do not fail me." Xemnas then created the portal. "I will meet you at the location once you have retrieved Elisa." With that he walked into the portal; leaving the two.

"Quit staring at him. We have a lot to do." Larxene said she created a portal.

"I'm not staring at him! Come on let's go." Demona quickly walked into the portal.

Larxene couldn't help but laugh, "Oh, you're so in denial." She followed suit; preparing for tonight fun.


	15. Chapter 15

Riku sat quietly on the ledge of the rooftop. After his talk with the king, Riku needed to cool off for a while.

'This isn't fair. None of this is. It's my job to protect Sora and Elisa. I need to at all cost. I should be fighting alongside with them! But, I'm being sidelined!'

Riku sigh, frustrated with everything, 'I hate this. I hate sitting here and do nothing. I can't let them face this danger alone If anything happens to them I wouldn't forgive myself.'

He stared at the bright sun and the beautiful blue sky.

'The sky…it reminds me of home. So blue, so warm.' Seeing the beauty of the sky Riku couldn't help but think of home. But quickly erased those thoughts.

'I don't deserve to think of home. It was my fault the islands got swallowed by the darkness. If I didn't let it consume me than maybe none of this would have happen in the first place. How am I going to face everyone? I don't deserve to go back. I don't deserve to see Kairi or Sora again. My exile is my punishment.'

Riku once again sigh thinking over everything the king told him, 'Maybe getting involved is for the best. Facing Sora after everything that's happened might too much for both of us. I'll stick to the shadows, watching and listening. It's for the best.'

He got up and stretch, readying himself to leave. Just then he looks down at the street was shock at what he saw.

"Elisa, what is she doing outside?! And…no way it's that Xemnas!" He looks around trying to see if Sora and the other were with her.

"Where's Sora and the others?! They should be with her?! Did something happen to them?" Riku quickly summoned his keyblade.

"I don't care what that book said Xemnas makes one move to hurt Elisa, I'm going down there." Riku watched from above, but was surprised to see what was going on. He watched as they interacted between them. The way Elisa was acting and how nervous she looked. Afterwards Elisa quickly left and Xemnas stood there, watching Elisa before leaving. Riku tried to analyze what he saw.

'Elisa's interaction with Xemnas was unusually. It was if she felt the evil presences inside him. Is it possible she can sense the darkness within him?' The more he thought the more questions came to mind.

'Xemnas showing up the way he did is odd in it of itself. Why risk Elisa sensing his darkness? Unless he wanted Elisa to sense him! What is his motive?' Wanting to know more, Riku follow him, hoping to find some answers.

Meanwhile Elisa made her way up to her apartment door, carrying 4 large boxes of pizza and two large drinks.

'Maybe I gone overboard with the food. Oh well, they deserve this.' She thought.

Elisa grabbed her keys and quietly open the door, 'I don't want wake the guys up just yet. They need the sleep.'

She made her way to the dining table and place everything on it.

'Alright, time to set the table.' Elisa quietly went to the kitchen and took out some cups, napkins and place them next to the food.

"There, now that the tables all set, I think it's time I woke them." She softly said. She walks to the couch she was surprise to see it empty.

"That's weird. Where did they go?" Elisa started to get worried.

"I better check on Sora." She quickly went into her room and found the bed empty.

"Sora! Sora!" Elisa began to search the room, her mind raced trying to figure what could had happen.

'What could had happened while I was gone? Was I gone that long?' Then something popped into her head, 'Did the heartless find them here?! Or the Organization?! If something happens to them, I'll never forgive myself.'

Elisa reached the living room again and notice the balcony window was slightly opened. She walk up to the window and heard a familiar voice.

"Quack! Goofy that was my hand you sat on." Donald said.

"Oh, sorry there Donald." Goofy said.

"Ha-ha don't get mad Donald. It was an accident." Sora said.

"Hmph."

The sound of laughter echoed through the living room. Elisa was relief to hear their voices.

'Thank god they're ok.' Elisa stepped outside and smile at the sight of those three.

"Hey guys." Sora and the gang turn and saw Elisa smiling at them.

"Good afternoon, princess." Goofy happily said.

"Hi princess!" Donald said

"Hey there Elisa. Say, you have a great view of the city from here. It's amazing." Sora said

Elisa chuckle a bit, "Ha-ha it sure is. It's pretty amazing." Elisa walk up next to Sora and sat with him.

"How long have you've been awake for?" She asked

"Well Goofy and I woke up a few minutes ago. When we saw that you weren't home we panic." Donald said

"Ah-hyuck yeah we ran around the apartment looking for you. We reached your room and saw Sora sleeping. We woke him up to help us find you." Goofy said.

"And boy they woke me up in a big way." Sora said.

"How did they do that?" Elisa asked.

Donald smirked, "Oh, I used the thunder spell to shock him awake."

Everyone laugh while Sora blush in embarrassment.

"Anyways." Donald continue, "When we told Sora you were missing he said you went to run some errands and not to worry."

"So, while we waited for you to come back we decide to explore your home some more. We saw the window to the balcony and we've been here ever since." Sora said

"I see, well I'm just glad nothing happened to you three." Elisa said.

"What do you mean?" Goofy asked.

"When I go home and saw the couch and the bed empty I thought something terrible happened while I was away. I panicked."

"We're sorry Elisa, we didn't mean to scare you like that." Sora said.

"No, no it's alright. Nothing to be sorry for." Elisa hop off the ledge.

"Now then, why don't we head inside. I have something special waiting."

"What is it?" Donald ask.

She smiles, "If I tell you then it would ruin the surprise. Come one." Curious as to what it could be they all headed inside. Elisa led them to the table. The trio smile at the sight.

"Food!" They said with glee.

Elisa laugh at their excitement, "Ha-ha I knew you would like the surprise. I had an inkling you three must be hungry after your long travels. So, I decided to get you New York's finest."

"Wow, princess it's very kind of you to do this." Goofy said.

"Yeah, very cool of you." Sora said.

"Uh-huh. But what is it?" Donald ask.

Elisa grab the top box and open it. The smell of the food as she opens the box made the trio's mouth water.

"This is pizza. It's the best food I think of that you guys might enjoy."

Elisa open the other three boxes, "I wasn't sure what you guys liked so I pretty much got the most popular ones. We have pepperoni, plain cheese, deep dish, and New York Thin Crust."

Sora and the other were in awe with the food Elisa brought them.

"What are we waiting for let's dig in!" Sora said excitedly.

They sat down and everyone took a piece of pizza. Elisa pour the drinks for the guys. The trio took a bite of pizza and send their taste buds screaming with joy.

"Wow, is this great!" Donald said as he took another bite.

"Yeah, it sure is princess. Thank you." Goofy said.

"Yeah thanks Elisa." Sora said.

Elisa smiled, "I'm glad you all like it. Eat as much as you like."

"We will." They said as they continue to enjoy their food. Elisa was fill with joy seeing them eating and enjoying themselves.

'Those three are really something. I'm glad the pizza idea worked. It's a good thing I took that street when I did.' As soon as she thought that Elisa couldn't help but think back to what happened earlier.

'That man… ever since our encounter I can't shake this feeling. The feeling of darkness but also something else. It was like a deep sorrow.'

Elisa look at her hand, 'When his hand touch mine I felt the darkness pouring out of him. But why? Is it possible that I can sense darkness as well as light?'

Elisa didn't mention to anyone about her sensing light. Ever since her powers awoken in the real world she could scene pure light within someone.

'That's how she knew Sora was here when I was tackled by that heartless. But if I can scene darkness does that mean his part of the Organization?'

"Elisa."

'Or maybe he could be a random guy who just happens to be bad?'

"Elisa."

'Maybe I show tell the others about this…'

"Elisa!"

Elisa snapped out of her thoughts, "Huh, what?"

"Are you ok?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, yeah why you ask?"

"Well we've been trying to call for some time now." Sora said

She blushes with embarrassment, "Sorry, about that. Guess I was in deep thought. Hey, can I ask you guys something."

"Sure, ask away."

"Your friend Kairi, do you know if she is able to scene light and darkness within a person."

Sora thought about it for a moment, "I think so. I mean I know that her heart is able to guide her towards a pure light. To give her shelter from the darkness. That's how her heart was inside me. She trusted me with her heart. She knew I could protect it."

"Master Yen Sid did mention how the princesses of Heart are able to scene light with their power. So, it is possible that Kairi could scene light within everyone." Donald said.

"I see."

"Why, do you ask princess?" Goofy ask.

"Well, because I was able to scene light so I was wonder if this is part of my power."

"I think it is. Master Yen Sid said that your powers are very like the other princesses so you should be able to." Sora said.

"Alright. Well enough of that then. Let's keep eating." The guys look at each other shrugging their shoulders as they continued to eat their food.

'At least I know I could scene light, which mean I can the darkness as well.' She thought. Three and a half boxes of pizza later, the gang was full to the max.

"Wow, I'm so full I won't eat for a whole year." Sora said.

Goofy agreed, "Ah-hyuck, you can say that again, Sora. The pizza was delicious."

"Yeah, it's been a while since we had a delicious meal." Donald said.

Donald look at Goofy and Sora who nodded in agreement. They stood in front of Elisa and bow in respect.

"Thank you, princess." They said.

Elisa blushed at the gesture, "There's no need to thank me, guys. I wanted to do this. If anything, I should be the one thanking you."

"For what?" Sora asked.

"For everything you've done for me." She got up and gave each of them a hug. When she pulled away Elisa looked at the clock.

"It looks like we still a few hours til sunset what do you guys want to do?"

"Well, we have a lot of questions about your world." Donald said.

"I'll be happy to answer them. So, what do you guys want to know."

"Well, what's it like living here?"

"Do they have cool places to hang out?"

"How are the people living here?"

"How did you meet the gargoyles?"

"Why is there a castle on top of the building?"

"Is Goliath really that strong?"

Elisa laugh at all the questions they were asking, "Ha-ha hey one at a time."

"Right sorry." Sora said.

"Let's all sit on the couch. We might as well be comfortable." They all sat down on the couch.

"Now then…" Elisa answered any questions they had about her world. The different places around the city, the building, the people living here. Then she moved on to the gargoyles telling the story about how they met and the adventures that they been through. She told them about each of the gargoyles and how special they are. She even showed them a picture of her, Matt and her friends at the clock tower during Christmas. The guys could see how happy they all were especially Elisa and Goliath. Sora smile seeing special bond they had.

'Just like you and me, Kairi.' He thought. They continued to talk and laugh waiting for the sun to set. Little did they know about the upcoming danger that was about to unfold.


	16. Chapter 16

The sun began to set as Larxene and Demona were doing last minute preparations.

'Everything must go according to plan.' Demona thought, 'Nothing will get in own way. Nothing!'

"Alright everything's set. You ready for this Demona, after all you don't want to disappoint Xemnas now, do you?" Larxene said with a smirk.

Demona blush, glaring intensely at her, "Of course I'm ready. And for your information I'm not doing this for Xemnas. I'm doing this for myself. Getting rid of Elisa is all I care about, nothing more."

"Right, even though you're blushing like a school girl."

"Shut up, Larxene. Now, let's hurry. Elisa going to go meet her precious Goliath soon. Do you have the tracking device?"

Larxene held the device in her hand, "Of course. We just need to is turn it on and it will lead us straight to her." She turns the device on as a red-light blink at her location. Demona look at the location.

"Excellent, she's still in her apartment." Demona place the dart gun on her waist.

"Alright, let's move We haven't a moment to lose."

Larxene created a dark portal and enter inside. As soon as the portal disappeared, Riku emerged from the shadows.

"Where am I?" Riku look around, trying to figure out where he was.

"It looks like a basement of some kind. But why would to the keyblade led me here?" Riku was following Xemnas was his keyblade began to react to something. Suddenly another portal appeared and something told him to enter. This portal led him to where he is now.

'There has to be a reason why the keyblade took me here. I just need to figure it out.'

Riku look around the basement hoping to find clues as to where he was. He spotted a table, deciding it's the best place to start.

"There's a lot of papers here. They look like spells." He looks closely at the papers, "It's some sort of sleeping potion. What are they going to use it on Elisa?!" Riku spotted something on top.

"Nightstone Unlimited, must be the name of the place I'm in. Better keep looking." He walks around some more and found empty vail with the initials N.S.U on it.

"Whoever was here before must have used the veil to put the potion inside. And I think I know who it was. I need to get them and fast." Riku took the vail and quickly created a portal.

'I just hope I'm not too late.'

Back at the apartment Sora and the others were sitting on the couch. After their talk, Elisa told them it was time to get ready to head to the clock tower. She made sure the boys wash up and ready before she went to take a quick shower.

'Elisa, is a lot like you mom.' Sora thought.

"Oh, boy I can't wait to see the gargoyles." Donald said.

"Yeah, me too." Goofy said excitedly.

"I want to see them awaken from their stone sleep. Elisa said it was something amazing to watch." Sora said. Donald and Goofy agree.

"What are we waiting for let's go!"

"Hold on Sora, we still have to wait for Elisa remember?" Donald said.

Sora laughed, "Ha-ha, oh right."

Elisa then emerge from her room, "Sorry to keep you guys waiting."

"Oh, no worries, princess." Goofy said.

"Come on guys let's get going." Everyone headed towards the door when suddenly Elisa stopped died in her tracks.

'I sense darkness coming.' A cold chill run down her spine. Sora notice who intense Elisa look.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Something's coming."

"What is it?" Donald asked.

"Darkness." Suddenly dark portal appears in front of them. Elisa summon her keyblade.

"Listen, I want you guys to run to the clock tower and stay there. You'll be safe there." Elisa said.

"Quack! And what about you?!"

"I'm gonna stay here and fight."

"No way Elisa we're not leaving you alone." It was then Sora summon his keyblade, "I'm staying with you." Donald and Goofy summon their own weapons.

"Yeah, you're not doing this alone." Donald said.

"Ah-hyuck that's right. We're here to protect you." Goofy said.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt. You guys risks yourselves enough already. I can take care of this myself. Now go!"

"But princ-"

"Let's go." Sora said. Donald and Goofy look at him.

"Sora, we can't leave her." Goofy said.

"I know but if this is something Elisa wants to do then…we have to let her. Don't worry, she'll be alright." Sora gave them a wink to assure them.

Donald and Goofy look at each other before hesitantly agreeing. Donald and Goofy ran out the door. As soon as they were out the door, Sora quickly shut it and locked it tight. Seeing what Sora has done Donald and Goofy began to bang on the door.

"Sora, open the door!" Donald shouted.

"No."

"Sora, you need to come with us." Goofy said.

"No, I need to stay here and fight with Elisa. You guys need to run to the clock tower. Tell Matt and the others what's happening. Hurry!" With that Sora ran back to Elisa.

"Sora! Sora!" Donald and Goofy didn't want to leave them but they didn't have much choice. They quickly ran out the building, heading to the clock tower.

At the living room the dark portal grew. Suddenly a woman appears in front of her. Elisa glare in intensity, "Who are you?"

"My, now don't you look like a true keyblade wielder, princess." The woman said. She summons her knives and threw them at Elisa with lightning speed. Elisa prepared herself to block them when Sora jumped right in front of her.

"Reflect!" A barrier of light surrounded the two, blocking the attack.

"Sora, what are you still doing here. I told you to run. I don't want you to get hurt."

"No way, was I going to let you face this alone. I promise to protect you and I'm going to keep it. Besides Goliath would be angry if I left you to fight alone. You're too precious to him and I'm not going to let anything happen to the person he cares for."

"Sora…" Elisa was touch by what Sora said, though it was cut short by the woman's sinister laugh.

"Hahaha aww isn't this sweet. The little knight in shining armor protecting the princess. Or should I say how pathetic."

Sora glare at her, "Larxene!" Just then they heard another voice coming from the portal.

"I don't know, Larxene I think it's rather cute of this little brat to be so pathetically brave." Elisa glare at the source of the voice.

"Though, it's rather pointless." Demona said.

"Demona, never peg you as a team player." Elisa said. She noticed how Demona was in her gargoyle form.

'The sun must have set already.' She thought.

"Oh, I'm not but let's just say we have a lot in common." Demona drew her dart gun and pointed at Elisa. Not knowing what the contents of the dart gun had Sora stood in front of Elisa.

"I won't let you hurt Elisa!" Sora said.

Demona wickedly smiles. With one look at each other they knew what to do. Larxene quickly threw her knives at every direction; destroying everything in its' path. Sora and Elisa blocked the attacks causing them to separate.

'It's time.' Larxene thought as she created a lightening ball in her hands. She aimed the ball straight to Elisa.

Elisa saw the lightening ball coming at her. She prepared herself for the attack, knowing it wouldn't do much.

"Elisa, no!" Sora pushed Elisa out of the way.

"Sora!"

"Argh!" The blast from the attack threw Sora against knocking him unconscious.

"No! Sora!" Elisa ran to him, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arm.

"Ahh!" Elisa felt dizzy as she fell to her knees. She tried to get back up but couldn't.

"What…what did you do…to me." Elisa said, losing consciousness.

"Nothing that will kill you, princess. Just to put you to sleep for a while." Larxene said.

Elisa collapse to the floor, "So..ra..." It was the last word she uttered before sum coming to the darkness.

"Sleep dreams, princess."

Demona and Larxene smile as their plan was in full affect. Demona picked up Elisa as Larxene created a portal. Sora woke up a bit as they carried Elisa into the portal.

"Elisa, I'm…I'm sorry." Darkness took a hold of Sora as well.

Outside the apartment window Riku walk out of his portal. He peeked inside to see if anyone home.

"What the-"Riku couldn't believe what he saw. The apartment was a wreck.

"What happened here? Where's the princess? And the others?" Riku look around the apartment but stop when his eyes caught his friend slump against the wall.

"Sora!" He enters the apartment and ran to him. Riku got on his knees checking on Sora.

"He looks ok. A bump on the head but at least he's alright." He looked around the apartment and notice there was no sign of Donald or Goofy.

"They probably went to get help." Riku took another look at his best friend.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I wish I was here to help you then but I can help you now." He took the dart that he found from at the basement and place it in his hand.

"I have faith in you, Sora." Riku created a portal and left the apartment.


	17. Chapter 17

Donald and Goofy ran to the clock tower as fast as they could. Ever since they left the apartment all they could think of was Sora and Elisa facing the danger on their own.

'Who knows what those two are facing right now.' They thought.

They reached the entrance of the police station; the clock tower was on top of the station. As the climb the stair they spotted Matt about to enter the station.

"Matt!" They yelled. Matt recognized the voices and smiled at the two of them.

"Hey guys." His smile drop with he saw the looks on their faces.

"What's wrong? Where's Sora and Elisa?"

"They're in big trouble, Matt. They need our help." Goofy said.

"What happened?"

"Quack, we were on our way to the clock tower when Elisa sense something!" Donald shouted, "Suddenly a portal appeared. Elisa told us to run to the clock tower. We didn't want to leave her to face the danger but Elisa put her foot down."

"Yeah, Donald and I left to get you and the others but Sora lock the door behind us. He didn't want to leave the princess alone. So, we came running here." Goofy said.

Matt couldn't believe what they told him, 'Damnit Elisa, why didn't you let them stay with you?!' He thought, 'Why didn't I stay with her? I should have gone to the apartment earlier. This is my fault. I should have protected her more. If something happens to her, I'll never forgive myself.'

Matt look at the sky, "Come on, the sun's about to set. We have to tell Goliath what's going on." Donald and Goofy agreed as they ran inside the building.

They reached the top balcony just as the sun set. They watched as the statues began to crack one by one. Soon, the loud thunderous sound of the stones breaking as the gargoyles awaken from their stone sleep. The gargoyles stretched and yawn, removing small chips of stone off them.

"Goliath."

Goliath turned and saw Matt, Donald and Goofy with worry looks on their faces. More importantly he noticed that Elisa and Sora were missing.

'This isn't good.' He thought. He quickly jumped off the ledge.

"Matt, what's wrong?"

"Hey where's Sora? And Elisa?" Brooklyn asked

"Yes, weren't ye two with them?" Hudson said.

Donald and Goofy were about to speak but Matt bet them to it, "They came here to get us. Sora and Elisa are in grave danger. We must hurry to her apartment. Lord knows what's happening to them right now."

Goliath didn't waste any time, "Let's hurry to Elisa's apartment. Donald, Goofy you can tell us what happened on the way there. We haven't a moment to lose."

Everyone leap into the air. Broadway carried Matt, while Brooklyn and Lex carried Goofy and Donald. They glide to the apartment as fast as they could. Donald and Goofy explained to them everything that occurred.

"But I don't understand why Elisa didn't want you to stay and help." Angela said.

"She told us that she didn't want us to get hurt. That we already risk our lives protecting her." Donald said.

Goliath shook his head, 'Elisa, why did you had to be so stubborn. Why did you make them leave?'

He already knew the answer, 'Elisa would sacrifice her own life if it means protecting the innocents. That's why I love her so much. Please Elisa, my love…please be alright.'

They reach her apartment a few minutes later. As they entered they couldn't believe what they saw next. The apartment was trashed, scorch marks everywhere but worst of all no sign of Elisa.

"Elisa!" Goliath shouted.

"Father, over there! It's Sora!" Angela said, pointing at the wall. They look and were shock to see Sora unconscious against the wall.

"Sora." Goliath quickly ran to him. He gently picked him up and placed him on the couch. Hudson kneel in front of Sora, checking his injuries.

"Don't worry, the young one just has a bump on his head. Mostly likely happen during the attack."

"Poor Sora, when do you think he'll wake up?" Angela ask.

"It's hard to tell lass. We don't know how hard he hit his head. It may take a while for him to wake up."

"Actually, he's waking up now." Broadway said. They gather around Sora as he slowly woke up.

Sora slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times.

"Elisa! Ouch!" Sora grab the side of his head.

"Take it easy, Sora. You got a bump in your head." Lex said.

Sora felt the bump, "Ahh!" Sora slowly sat up with Angela help.

"Sora, what happened?" Brooklyn asked.

Sora lowered his head, "After I lock the door I quickly ran to Elisa's side, protecting her from Larxene attack.

"Who's Larxene?" Broadway asked

"She's part of the organization. Anyways, she and a gargoyle appeared from the dark portal."

"A gargoyle?" Hudson said

"Yeah, she took out a weapon and pointed it at the princess. She said that Elisa was going with them. Then Larxene started to attack us. We blocked her attacks as best as we could but we got separated in the process. And then…"

"Then, what Sora?" Matt asked

"Larxene launch a powerful attack. I knew she was going to hit Elisa so, I ran pushed her out of the way. I tried to block the attack but it was too strong. I got knocked out against the wall, started to lose consciousness. The last thing I saw was Elisa being carried away into the portal."

Everyone couldn't believe what they heard. Elisa was kidnapped but something bugging them about the unknown gargoyle.

"Sora, you said that a gargoyle was here. What did it look like?" Matt asked

Sora tried to think back, "Well…she looked a lot like Angela."

"Me? Are you sure?" Angela asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, but with red hair and blue skin. But I can't remember her name."

"It must've been Demona!" Broadway shouts.

"Demona, that's the name Elisa called her." Sora said.

"Who's Demona?" Donald ask.

"She used to be part of the clan but betrayed us a long time ago." Lex said.

"Aye, because of her and trusted human friend at the time we lost our entire clan." Hudson said.

"She's also my mother." Angela added.

"So, Demona and Larxene are working together." Goofy said

"Looks like it." Brooklyn said.

"This is all my fault." Sora said, "I failed to protect Elisa. Master Yen Sid trusted me to protect her and I blew it. Now she's in danger and who knows what they're going to her."

Sora look at Goliath with tears welling up, "Goliath, I'm so sorry. If only I was strong enough to stop them. But I'm not. I'm just a weak loser. I'm a failure." Tears roll down his cheeks as he hung his head low.

'If only I was strong like Riku. He wouldn't like Elisa get capture.' He thought.

The others stared at Sora with disbelieve. They knew he was being too hard on himself. After all he fought against two powerful beings.

Goliath understood what Sora was feeling. He felt the same way when Elisa was shot a year ago. The feeling of weakness and sorrow, for not being able to save a friend.

He places his talons on the boys' shoulder, "I understand what you are feeling Sora. But you must understand this wasn't your fault. You did your very best to protect Elisa. Even putting yourself in danger. That is not a sign of weakness nor failure. That is a sign of a true hero."

"Father's right, Sora. You are far from a failure. Never think that." Angela said as wipes his tears. Everyone agree with Goliath and Angela. Sora was a hero, nothing less.

Sora saw the smile in everyone faces. He too smiles, "Thanks guys."

With determination in his eyes Sora stood from the couch, "We can't help Elisa by sitting around. Let's go find her."

"Yeah, let's go." Broadway said.

"But where do we start looking?" Brooklyn asked.

"Let's think, Demona and Larxene are working together which means they need a place in the city to keep Elisa. Question is where?" Matt said.

"If only we had a clue or something." Sora said as he clutches his fist tightly. It was then he felt something in his hand. He looked down and saw the small vail.

"What is it, Sora?" Lex asked.

"It looks like a small vail of some kind. But I didn't have this before."

"Mind if I look at it?" Sora handed the small container to Lex. He examined it very carefully.

"Hmm."

"What is it Lexington?" Goliath asked.

"It's a dart. Demona must've use this on Elisa. There's something written on it." Lex look closely at the writing on the vail.

"N.S.U."

"N.S.U. what does that mean?" Broadway asked.

"Maybe it's the place they took the princess." Donald said.

Lex rattled his brain trying to figure it out, 'N.S.U…I know I've seen this before, but where?'

He looks at the name and something click, 'What a minute N.S.U. is Nightstone Unlimited. That's it!'

"I got it!" Lex yelled, "I know where Elisa is.!"

"Where Lex?" Goofy ask.

"Nightstone Unlimited. The building Demona owns. They must have taken her there."

"Lex, you figure it out!" Sora said.

"Come everyone to Nightstone Unlimited. We don't have a moment to lose." Goliath said. Everyone quickly ran outside. One by one leap off the roof gliding their way to the building to save Elisa.

Meanwhile Xemnas stood on the rooftop of Nightstone Unlimited, staring at the night sky.

"Soon my Kingdom Hearts, very soon."


	18. Chapter 18

Demona and Larxene emerge from the portal, carrying an unconscious Elisa. A smile never left Demona face.

'I'm one step closer in getting rid of this pathetic human. With Elisa gone, nothing will stand in my way.' They made their way deeper into the basement, where Xemnas greeted them.

"I see you were successful tonight." Xemnas said.

"Of course, didn't want to disappoint." Demona said.

Xemnas smirk, "Nice to know you didn't want to disappoint me."

Demona blush, "Not you. I didn't want to disappoint myself. I wanted to make sure everything goes according to plan."

"You don't have to be defensive with me, Demona. I am grateful you were successful."

She blushes even more, "Hmph."

"Hello!" Larxene yell, trying to get their attention, "Would you two love bird stop talking for a sec. Elisa's starting to get heavy."

"Place her on the bed. The princess should at least be comfortable."

Larxene place Elisa onto the bed. Xemnas walk up to Elisa's body. He brushes off the strands of hair that fell onto her face. He couldn't help but mesmerized her beautiful.

"Such a pity how this beautiful princess will become a lifeless puppet after tonight. Perhaps I can find another _use_ for her."

Demona growl a bit, seeing the interaction Xemnas is having with Elisa.

"Jealous, are we?" Larxene said with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"Larxene." Xemnas call to her, tossing a bag.

Larxene raise her brow, "Umm, what exactly do you want me to do with this?"

"In the bag, there's a special outfit for our guest of honor. This is a special occasion she should at least look her best."

"And, you expect me to dress her?"

"She can't dress herself now, can she?"

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Xemnas stood there, not letting her get out of it.

"Argh, I can't believe this. Fine I'll do it. Demona, I'm gonna need your help."

"Actually, I'm going to need Demona." Xemnas said as he wraps his arm around her waist, "I need to show her how to use the keyblade properly."

"Seriously?! Argh, whatever." Larxene began to change Elisa into her new outfit while Xemnas led Demona into portal to practice in a private area.

Meanwhile Goliath and the others arrive at Nightstone Unlimited. They cautiously look around, finding any signs of trouble.

"Everything seems quiet." Broadway said

"Yeah, a little too quiet if you asked me." Brooklyn said.

"Elisa must be inside." Lex said.

"Come on, what are we waiting for." Sora said. He charged towards the entrance.

"Sora, wait!" Donald yell as he ran after him. Everyone followed suit.

Sora reach the entrance; as he able to open the door a blast of electricity send him flying.

"Argh!"

Sora yelp in pain as he fell back onto the ground.

Angela got to him first, "Sora, are you alright?"

Sora quickly shook off the effects of the blast, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Angela help him get up, "Thanks." Cautiously they walk up the front door.

"It seems to be a barrier preventing us from entering." Goliath said

"Aye the door is protected by magic." Hudson said.

"Is there any way we can break the barrier?" Lex asked.

Hudson shook his head, "I doubt it."

"Great, now what?" Matt asked. They needed to figure out their next move and fast. Suddenly Goofy got an idea.

"Hey fellas, I have an idea." Goofy said.

"What is it?" Brooklyn ask.

"Sora can use his keyblade to take the barrier down."

"Great idea, Goofy!" Donald said.

"Is it possible?" Angela ask.

"There's no harm in trying." Sora said. He summons his keyblade and aimed the blade at the door. Suddenly, a beam of light appears and shot out, hitting the barrier. Slowly, the barrier began to disappear.

"It's working!" Broadway said. They watched as the barrier was destroy.

"Awesome, great job Sora!" Matt said as his patted his shoulder.

Sora blush, "No problem."

"Come, we must hurry." Goliath said. They enter the building and decided to spill up to cover more ground. They search the entire building but there were not sign of them. After the long search, they regroup at the main lobby.

"Any luck?" Goliath asked.

"We search the whole building and got nothing." Matt said.

"Is it possible that they move to a different location?" Angela asked.

"No" Goliath quickly answer, "They're here. I just know it." Goliath couldn't explain how but he knew Elisa was here in the building.

'It as if his heart is telling him she's here.' He thought.

"Hmm, maybe there's a secret place hidden inside the building." Goofy said.

"It could be possible." Hudson said.

"Umm, guys." Brooklyn pointed at the figure in front of them. They look up and saw the hooded figure on the other side.

"It must be Larxene." Matt said

"Ok Larxene, where's the princess?" Sora yelled. The figure ran down a hall.

"Quick after her." Everyone quickly ran after the hooded figure. Although they were close to the figure, it was still too fast. The figure turned the corner; as the others reach the same corner they stop.

"It's a dead end." Donald said

"I don't understand. How did she vanish so quickly?" Goliath ask.

"She must have use a portal to escape." Sora said.

"I don't think so." Lex said.

"What do you mean?" Hudson asked.

Lex walk up to a small bookshelf, "Look, they're scratch marks on the wooden floor near this bookshelf."

Matt took a closer look, "Hey, you're right. Lex help me move this." Lex and Matt push the bookshelf out of the way.

"Hey, it's a door." Broadway said.

"This must be the secret entrance." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah, I bet you anything this door will lead us to Elisa." Sora said.

"Let's go inside." Goliath said as he cautiously opens the door. As the door open it reveal a staircase leading downwards. They enter inside, hoping that this passage way led them to Elisa. Once the hallway was empty the figure reappear. The figure remove his hood, revealing Riku instead of Larxene.

As soon as Riku left Elisa's apartment, the next step was to find the entrance way to the basement. Once he did, he led Sora and the others here in order to find it.

"Good luck."

In the basement, Larxene finish dressing Elisa in her new outfit. Elisa was wearing a white dress with a heart shape necklace. Elisa also wore a small crystal crown on her head.

"God, she does look beautiful. I hate that."

Suddenly, a portal appears as Xemnas and an angry but blushing Demona walk out.

"Well, it looks like someone had a fun time." Larxene said. Demona didn't say a word. Instead she growled.

"Shut up!" Demona yelled.

"Demona is quite a fast learner. She has pure talent for the keyblade. Xemnas said. Demona glared at him, blushing still.

Larxene walk up to Demona, "He did it, again didn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please, its written all over your face."

"Hmph!" Demona said.

Xemnas stood near Elisa, "The time has come. This maidens' pure heart Kingdom hearts will finally be complete. Let us rejoice as we feast on the pale light on this empty heart. Elisa, your destiny awaits."


	19. Chapter 19

Goliath and the other walk down the endless stairway, hoping that it will lead them to Elisa. Goliath especially hope for this. Ever since leaving the tower, all Goliath could think of was Elisa, fearing for her life.

'What are they doing to Elisa?' He thought, 'I detest not knowing what is happening to her. I should have insisted her to stay in the clock tower. I would have been there when they attack. I could've prevented this from happening!'

Goliath felt guilty for not protect Elisa, it's in his nature after all. As clan leader, it was his duty to protect every member of his clan. Elisa's no exception. However, Goliath knew Elisa far too well. She would have told him that she was a big girl and able to take care of herself.

'I know she's capable of handle herself but still...' Goliath move his gaze towards Sora. He could tell by the boys' expression how guilty he felt.

"Sora, I hope you know nobody blame you for what happened."

"Huh?" Sora said with confusion.

"I can see the guilt you have. I just want you to know nobody blames you, and once we rescue Elisa she'll tell you first hand that it's not your fault."

Sora understood, "Thanks Goliath."

Everyone continue to descend to the unknown. The further down they went the colder and darker it became. Eventually, for what seemed like an eternity they reach their endpoint.

"Great, now where do we go?" Brooklyn asked.

"Hey, look I see some light over there." Lex said pointing towards light.

"It's coming from behind the door." Broadway said.

"Come on, let's check it out." They ran towards the door. As they got closer, they could hear voices coming from behind the door.

"Do you hear that?" Hudson asked.

"Sounds like a man." Angela said.

"We need to take a closer look." Matt said.

Sora step up, "I'll do it."

"Be very carefully, Sora." Goliath said. Sora quietly walk up to the door. He crouches down, so he wouldn't be seen.

"Sora, what do you see?" Matt asked.

"I see Demona and Larxene." Sora said.

"What are they doing?"

"They're standing in front of something."

"What?" Angela ask.

Sora took a closer look, "No way! It's Elisa!"

"What?!" They shouted but quickly became quiet. Goliath crouch next to Sora.

"How is she? Is she alright?"

"She's still unconscious but she looks alright." Everyone was relieved to hear.

"Sora, what else do you see?" Hudson asked.

"Hmm, not much. Wait, no way it can't be!"

"What? What is it?" Broadway ask

"Demona, she has a keyblade!"

"But, how's that possible? Demona no princess." Brooklyn said.

"Remember what Sora said, the keyblade can choose its master. Maybe it choice Demona." Lex said.

"This isn't good." Goliath said.

"It's not. At least not with the keyblade Demona has." Sora told them.

"What kind of keyblade is it?" Angela ask though nervous about the answer.

"It has a power unlike any other keyblade. It can release the heart of any person the keyblade wielder desires."

"Wait a minute, is it the same keyblade Riku was going to use on you." Donald said

"Yeah." Sora was angry, knowing how dangerous Demona is with that keyblade at hand.

"So, Demona going to use that keyblade to take release Elisa's heart." Broadway asked

"Yes, though I'm not sure Demona got the keyblade on her own." Goofy replied.

"Well, knowing Demona she didn't get this on her own. Larxene, mostly likely helped her get it." Lex said

"You're wrong. Someone else is behind all this." Sora replied.

"What do you mean?" Matt questioned.

Sora was quiet as he glares at the man standing next to Demona. Everyone was confused as to why Sora became so quiet.

"Sora- "

"Xemnas, he gave it to her."

"Xemnas!" Goofy and Donald shouted.

"Who?" Brooklyn asked.

"He's the leader of Organization XIII." Donald answered.

"He must be the one gave Demona that keyblade." Hudson said.

"Hang on, looks like Xemnas is about to say something." Everyone remain quiet as Xemnas began to speak.

"Tonight, is a momentous occasion. Let us rejoice as this beautiful maiden filled with the purest of light fulfill her destiny. Kingdom Hearts, soon you will have what you desire and we nobodies will have what we desire the most." Xemnas turn to Demona.

"Demona. You know what to do." Demona walk up to Elisa and raised the keyblade. Elisa's body began to glow.

"We have to move now!" Sora shout as he charges inside. The others quickly follow. As they enter Donald saw what was about to happen and acted quickly.

"Reflect!" Suddenly a barrier appeared around Elisa.

"Oh, great the geek squad here." Larxene said, glaring at them.

"Let Elisa go!" Sora yelled.

Xemnas chuckled, "And why would I do what for? As you can see this maiden is the key to finishing Kingdom Hearts. The light within her is like none I've ever seen before. She's one of a kind and who knows." Xemnas walk up to Elisa, destroying the barrier in the process, "After she becomes a lifeless puppet, I would keep her for other purposes." Xemnas caressed her cheek.

"Don't touch her!" Goliath growl, his eyes filled with anger and rage.

"Aw looks like lover boy is getting upset. What's the matter don't you like it when he touches your princess. How pathetic ha-ha." Larxene laugh.

"That's enough! Let Elisa go, now!"

"If you want her that badly come and get her." Larxene summoned dozens of nobodies.

"Attack!" The nobodies charged straight at them. Sora summon his keyblade and charged head on. The other follow behind him. The nobodies block the path to Elisa.

"Ah, we can't get close to her!" Brooklyn shouts as he took down one of the nobodies.

"We can't give up, Elisa needs us!" Lex response.

Larxene watch as the struggle to reach Elisa, "I might as well join the fun." She summons her knives and join the fight. Everyone tried to dodge the knives but it wasn't easy. Larxene was quick making it difficult to avoid her attacks.

"Argh!" Matt grab his right shoulder trying to stop the bleeding.

"Matt!" Angela quickly ran to him, "Are you alright?"

"Ouch, yeah I'll live."

Angela rip a piece of his shirt and wrap it around his wounds.

"Thanks."

Angela help him up, as nobodies charge at their direction. Thankfully, Goofy ran to them, using his shield to protect the two.

"Thanks, Goofy." Angela said.

Goofy smile, "No problem."

As the fight continue everyone tried to reach Elisa but to no avail. Every time in every direction the nobodies block their path.

"There has to be a way for us to get to Elisa." Matt said.

Goliath had a way. He destroyed the nobodies in his path, desperately wanting to reach her. It didn't matter how many he had to go through, Elisa was all he cared about. After destroying the remaining nobodies in his path, Goliath finally reach Elisa. Just as he was about to reach out to her Larxene launch an attack.

"Argh!" He yells as he was throw back against the wall.

"Goliath!" Sora quickly ran to him.

"Are you ok?"

Goliath shook his head, regaining his focus, "Yes, I am alright." Suddenly they became surrounded by numerous nobodies. The others were surrounded as well, being pushed back against the wall.

"Demona do it now!" Larxene shouts.

"NO!"

Demona raises her keyblade above Elisa's body. Once again, her body began to glow. An orb of light arose from her chest. Xemnas reached out and grab it.

"Yes, her heart is finally mine." Larxene and Demona laugh wickedly as everyone was shock at what they saw. Goliath roar with anger attack the nobodies and charge towards Xemnas. The others acted as well. He reaches Xemnas and attack. But Xemnas was quick as dodges Goliath's attacks. Goliath put everything into the fight but his strength was weakening. Xemnas saw this and took advantage. With the power of darkness, he blasts Goliath into a wall. Goliath tried to get up but was too weak from the blast.

"You really are pathetic, aren't you Goliath. What kind of leader are you? You failed to save your love and now she's mine to use however I please."

Goliath growled at him, not having the strength to fight back.

"Fear not, for I have plans for you as well." Xemnas summon his Ethereal Blades.

"A trip to the realm of darkness will suit the black hole in your heart, now that your love is gone." He raises the blade, about to strike him down however, something block the attack. Xemnas turn and glare.

"Insolent child! Stay out of this!" Xemnas said.

"Not a chance!" Sora yell, "Now, give me back Elisa's heart!"

Xemnas laugh, "Ha-ha you boy is as pathetic as the monster. Elisa heart is mine and no one will stand in my way." Suddenly Elisa's heart began to glow brightly.

"What is happening?!" Demona yell. The light began to glow strongly.

Xemnas scream in pain, "AHH! This light is too powerful!"

Elisa's heart shine brightly throughout the basement, blinding everyone. But it didn't last long. As quickly as it came the light disappears, the nobodies were destroyed and no sign of Xemnas, Larxene or Demona. They, along with Elisa's heart vanish into thin air.

"What-what just happened?" Brooklyn asked.

"I don't know but I get the feeling Elisa did this." Matt said.

"But where's Xemnas and Larxene?" Lex asked.

"And Demona?" Broadway added.

"It seems as they vanish." Hudson answered.

"What about the princess? Is she alright?" Donald asked. Goliath got up and ran to Elisa. He gently places her in his arms.

"Elisa-Elisa wake up, you're save now." Goliath gently shook her but her eyes remain closed.

"No…No, No! Elisa please opens your eye! Let me see your beautiful brown eyes once again!" No answer, only silence.

"Elisa, it can't be…she's." Angela voice crack, knowing that her dear friend is gone. Matt silently cried, seeing his best friend in a lifeless state. Angela, too, began cried on Broadway shoulder. Hudson, and the trio stood silently. Sora, Donald and Goofy put their heads down in sadness.

Goliath held Elisa in his arms, as his tears fell freely down his face.

"Oh, my Elisa, I have failed you. I was supposed to protect you and now I've lost you forever." Goliath brushed away a few strands of hair from Elisa' s face.

"I love you Elisa, more than you'll ever know. He gently kiss her forehead, holding her tightly in his chest and cried.


	20. Chapter 20

Xemnas, Larxene and Demona stood in silence under the ominous dark sky; on the roof of Nightstone Unlimited. When Elisa's heart began to glow intensely Xemnas created a dark portal to escape it. Larxene and Demona soon followed.

"Xemnas what the hell happen down there?! I want answers!" Demona demanded.

"Yeah, I want answers too. This supposed to be easy. But we got our butts kick by sleeping beauty down there!" Larxene shouted.

Xemnas had his back turn, not saying a word.

"Xemnas-"

"I under-stated Elisa's power." Xemnas said, "I knew her light was powerful and I thought I could handle that power. But it was out of my control."

Demona gave him a suspicious look, "You seem very calm about this. What is it that you're not telling us?"

"There's nothing to say. What occur at the basement was unfortunate but predictable."

It was then Demona realize.

"You knew. You knew this was going to happen, didn't you? Didn't you?!"

"In a way, yes. I knew Elisa's light was powerful enough to complete Kingdom Hearts. However, controlling her light was going to be a challenge. That is why I enlisted your help Demona."

"Why me?" She asked.

"With your hate and rage for Elisa I knew I could you to my advantage. The darkness in your heart gave me the strength I need to control it. However, I underestimated a few things and the outcome...well, you saw."

Xemnas then created a portal, "Though the outcome was not in _our_ favor it was for you Demona. Elisa is a lifeless puppet at least for the time being. Soon enough she will awaken again."

"Great. So, what do you want me to do?" Larxene asked

"Elisa's no longer useful. Destroy her and her friends." With that Xemnas step into the portal.

Larxene turn to Demona, "I'm guessing your leaving too."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't your fight anymore. There's no reason for you to be here."

"Oh, I have plenty of reasons. Besides, you heard what he said. Elisa is no longer useful. I intend destroy her and the others with great pleasure. Just do me one favor"

"What's that?"

Demona smile wickedly, "Leave Sora to me. I want to make him suffer the most. Something about that brat reminds me of Elisa. Anything that is a reminder of her must be destroyed by me."

Larxene smiles, "He's all your."

Meanwhile at an unknown location Riku held Elisa in his arms. Darkness surrounded the two; the only source of light came from Elisa's body.

Riku gaze at his surroundings, 'There's nothing but darkness here. But...it's not like any darkness I've seen before. It's filled with sorrow and guilt. Can we be inside a persons' heart? Could it be we're…'

His thoughts were interrupted by a small moan. Riku look down at Elisa, "She's waking up."

Riku gently lay her down, taking a few steps back. He watched as Elisa slowly open her eyes. She slowly got up, confuse as to where she was.

"Where am I? Am I inside another dream?" Elisa then glance at the outfit she was wearing.

"Whoa! What happen to my clothes?" She looks down at her outfit and saw a necklace hanging around her neck.

"Where did this come from?" She then felt something on top of her head. She reaches up and remove what was on top of her head.

"I'm wearing a crown, this can't get any weirder." Elisa place it back on. It was then she sensed another presence.

"Who's there?" She saw the boy standing a few feet away She stared at him attentively.

"I…I know you. You're Riku." Elisa said.

'How does she know how I am?' He thought.

"You are Riku, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

Elisa move closer to him, "It's nice to meet you. Sora told me all about you."

"He has?"

"Of course, he talked about you and your friend Kairi too. He had an inkling that you may be undercover as part of the Organization. Though at times he wasn't sure."

Riku was surprise, "Hmm, I see. Glad to hear that. Though part of me wishes he didn't."

Elisa was curious as to what he meant, "What makes you say that?"

"Everything that occurred over the past year was my fault. I let the darkness inside me take control of every action, every movement I did. It was my fault my world was plunged into darkness. I was manipulated into believe darkness could've help Kairi get her heart back, causing Ansem to control my body. Because of my weak light, I almost lost my two best friends. After everything I put them through I understand how Sora could still think of me as a friend. All I've done was cause chaos with every step I taken within that year."

Elisa listen carefully to every word Riku spoke.

"We've all made mistakes, Riku. But it's what we do with those mistakes that makes us stronger. At least that what Sora thinks."

"It was my mistakes that almost cost not one but two lives."

"But you did learn from those mistakes. All the hardships and turmoil you faced made you the person you are now. I know that you've been watching Sora throughout his journey. Protecting him and making sure he doesn't get hurt. The same way you've been watching me.

"How did you know?"

Elisa smirk, "I didn't you just told me."

Riku chuckled a bit, "Ha, sneaky move there, princess."

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's the detective in me."

"I see."

"Riku, I hope you know that you deserve it."

Riku was confuse at her statement, "Deserve what, princess?"

"The keyblade, you know you deserve it, right?"

"I don't deserve it. My heart is too weak. The light I once had is gone and darkness is filled in its place."

"That's not true, not at all. Your heart may have been consumed by the darkness once before but it's not now. I can sense the light in your heart. Even after everything you've been through there was still light within. You deserve this light, Riku. It's your light and nobody can take that away. That's why the keyblade chose you."

"Princess-"

"You do realize you don't have to suffer, alone right?"

"Huh?" This caught Riku by surprise.

"I can feel the torment dwelling inside you. You're making yourself suffer alone because you're afraid of hurting anyone. But you need to realize that the people you encounter, your friends, every connection you make helps the light in your heart grow stronger. But that doesn't mean you should be afraid of darkness either. It's a part of life. It helps us grow and become stronger. Isn't that what you did? Use the darkness to your advantage and balance it with your light. You walk the road to dawn. So, don't ever think you deserve the light or the keyblade because you do. And if Sora were here, he would think that same."

Riku silently let her words sink in, 'Is she, right? Am I worthy of the keyblade?'

Riku look at his hand, 'I can still feel the darkness pouring within me. But…there's also light in my heart. Everything I've done, everything I've been through has only made me stronger. I conquer the darkness and use it to my advantage.'

"You're truly an incredible person Elisa." He smiles at her, "Thank you."

Elisa smile in return, "You're welcome. So, any idea where we are?"

"I have a theory. The kind of darkness is a different. It's not the kind you and I sense before."

"You're right, I feel a wave of emotions scorching through my body. Grieve…sorrow…heartache. It's something that a person would feel."

"Which proves my theory as to where we are?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, all these emotions we're feeling, the different sense of darkness can only lead me to believe we're…"

"Inside someone's heart." Elisa said, finishing his sentence. She couldn't believe it.

"But whose? How? Why?"

"Well, as for how and why that was all you, princess."

Elisa gave him a confusing look, "What?"

He explains, "When Demona took your heart-"

"Whoa! Wait a sec, Demona did what?!"

"She took your heart while you were unconscious."

"How?"

"With her keyblade. Xemnas gave it to her. When she took her heart Xemnas held it his hand. Just as he was about to hurt your friends the heart reacted. I believe you sense your friends in danger. Your light saved them but it still senses danger so your heart retreated to a safe place."

"But why didn't go back to my body?"

"Your body wasn't safe. At least not at that moment. So, it took refuges inside another's heart.

"I see, but still doesn't answer whose heart we're in?"

"Well, from what King Mickey told me whenever someone of pure light is in trouble the light will led them to a light of another. Usually a person they trust the most with their heart."

"Like when Kairi lost her heart and took refuge inside Sora."

Riku nodded.

"But who could that be for me?"

Riku smile, "I thought it would be obvious, Elisa. Who's the only person you trust the most with your heart."

Elisa eyes widen when she realized, "We're in Goliaths' heart."

"Exactly."

"And these emotions…they're his."

Riku nodded again, "Yes, we can feel his emotions as if it was our own."

Elisa close her eyes, focusing on the emotions she's feeling, "I feel anger and deep sorrow. Why is he feeling this?"

"Goliath believes that something horrible happen to you since you haven't awakened yet. Since your body is in a deep sleep. You won't wake up until your hearts back in your body."

Elisa couldn't believe it, "Whoa…So what happens now? How do I get back into my body?"

"The only way to get you back is to use the keyblade the same way Demona did. We need to unlock Goliaths' heart to release yours."

"Alright then." Elisa summon her keyblade.

"Hold on, princess It's not that simple."

"Sounds simple to me."

"It may sound simple but unfortunately, this can only be done outside. It will be tricky but I have faith."

"So, what now?"

"And now we wait."

"And now we wait." Elisa said as she sat on the ground.

"Might as well be comfortable. Wanna join me."

Riku smile, "Sure." Riku sat next to her, "This is nice, sitting here, relaxing a bit."

"From what Sora told me you had a crazy journey. I think you deserve a rest."

Riku chuckled a bit, "Ha, I guess so."

"Hey Riku, I'm curious how did you get here?"

"To be honest I'm not sure. One minute I was at the basement watching what was going on the next I woke up here."

"I see. I guess my light must have guided you to me. To protect me while I also help you."

"Hmm, I think you might be right. Elisa?"

"Yes?"

"I know that Sora told you what happen during his time on the journey but I want to tell you mine. I mean if you want hear it."

Elisa smile, knowing that this might be therapeutic for him, "I'm willing to listen."

Riku smile as he told her his story as they wait for the others.


	21. Chapter 21

Sadness, disbelief, failure, heartache; the emotions felt in the basement was unspeakable. Silence spoke louder than any word that could be uttered.

Goliath tears fell as he held Elisa close.

'Why…why did this have to happen you, Elisa? I don't know how we're going to move on without you. You were our friend, part of our clan…my entire world. I would do anything to trade places with you. In a heartbeat. Just so I can see your smiling face again.'

As everyone mourn their friend they failed to notice a small hooded figure entering the basement.

"Oh no, I'm too late."

Everyone turned toward the voice. When they saw the figure in black, they became fuel with rage; Goliath especially.

"If you're here for Elisa, you would have go through me front!"

"Same goes for us!" Brooklyn shouted.

Everyone was glared at the hooded figure, waiting for him to do something. The small figure took his hood off to reveal what's underneath. As his face was reveal Sora, Donald and Goofy smile with glee.

"Sorry, about that. Guess, I should have taken the hood off before coming in here."

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy ran to their friend, engulfing him in a hug. Everyone was surprise and confused by this.

"It's great seeing you again, King Mickey." Sora happily said. It had been a long time since they last saw the king. They were worried something horrible might had happen to him.

"It's great seeing you all too. Though I wish it was under different circumstances." King Mickey sadly said. He looks over at Elisa's sleeping body.

Goliath and the other were still confuse as to what is going on.

"Ok, I'm lost." Broadway said

"Sora, who is he?" Lex asked.

"Yeah and why are you wearing the black coat? Aren't you part of the Organization?" Matt said.

Mickey smile sheepishly, "Guess I should explain things. I'm King Mickey I'm undercover, gathering as much information as I could about the Organization for some time now. The black coat helps me blend with my surroundings as well as hide from the Organization."

"What information have you receive?" Angela ask.

"So far everything I've gather spoke about Kingdom Hearts but more recently about Princess Elisa. I was with my mentor when he sensed something horrible. He immediately told me to go to her. He reminded me not to interfere, though."

"Why is that, your majesty?" Hudson asked.

"It was written in her passage."

"What passage?"

"Within the Book of Destiny. I can't go into too much detail but I can tell you that so far everything that is written within those pages have come true."

"So, it can tell the future?" Sora said.

"Yes, and no. It does tell what has occur and what will occur. However, Elisa's case it only outlines what had occur as for the outcome well it's blank."

"Why do you that is?"

"I'm not sure but it might have to do with Elisa. She might be controlling the outcome of what is going to happen from here on out."

"Oh." Angela and the others couldn't believe what they heard.

"I know it's a lot to take in but you must know I did everything I can to help. Though, mostly in the shadows. I even enlisted a friend to keep an eye on Elisa. He was a big help; leaving clues for you guys and guiding you to where you needed to be.

Hearing this Lex realize something, "Wait a sec, was it you who gave Sora the dart and led us to the basement?"

Mickey smile, "Yup, well more like my friend did. He made sure of that. He was very protective when it comes to people he cares for."

Sora had an inkling of who this "friend" was but he had to ask, "King Mickey you said you'd a friend helping, who exactly was it?"

The king looks away, "I'm sorry Sora I…I can't say."

"But why?"

"I made a promise to this person that I wouldn't say a word. I'm sorry."

"But…" Sora glace at Elisa sleeping.

"Alright I understand." Though Sora wanted to know if it was Riku he decided to let it go. His focus right now should be on Elisa.

'Once this is all over, I'll ask the king again. Right now, Elisa needs us.'

"Your majesty, is there any chance on Elisa to awaken?" Everyone turn their attention to Goliath, who finally spoke since the kings' arrival.

Mickey gave him a hopeful grin, "Yes, Elisa will awaken. I can assure you, Goliath."

"But how? The young lass lost her heart." Hudson sadly said.

"Yeah, her heart disappeared after she saved us from Xemnas." Goofy said.

"It's true her heart may not be visible now but it will be soon enough." The king said.

"What do you mean?" Donald asked.

"Elisa's heart is still in this room." Everyone's face lit up when he said that.

"So, there is a chance for Elisa to come back." Goliath said.

"No doubt about it."

Goliath smile, 'There is hope after all.' He thought.

"But King Mickey where is her heart? How do we find it?" Donald asked.

"Ah, I think the better question is how do we get it back to her body?" Brooklyn said.

"Well putting it back in her body will tricky but doable as for where it is, well Sora knows the answer to that." The king said.

"I do?" Sora said, with much confuse.

"Yes, Sora, do you remember when you were looking for Kairi."

"How could I forget. I looked everywhere for her. When I did, her heart was gone."

"Like Elisa?" Angela said.

"Uh-huh."

"How did you get her heart back?" Lex asked.

Sora thought about it for a moment, "Well…when Ansem possessed Riku he said that…" It was then Sora realize what the king was talking about, "Kairi's heart was inside me. Her heart was inside my heart."

"Whoa, wait a sec, are you saying that Elisa's heart might be inside Sora?" Matt said.

The king shook his head, "Not exactly. Kairi's heart took refuge within Sora because her light guided her to another light, which in this case was Sora. However, I think the special connection that he and Kairi share also play a part. Because Kairi's heart felt safe with Sora it resided inside him until it returned to her."

"Ok, so, basically the same thing happened to Elisa. Her heart took refuge inside a person she's connected to the most."

The king nodded.

"Make sense to me." Sora said.

"But how do we know whose heart Elisa went to?" Donald asked.

"Simple." The king said, "We just need to know who Elisa trust the most with all her heart and has a deep connection with."

Everyone had an inkling as to who it might be but it was Matt who said it out loud.

"Goliath, it has to be you." Matt said. Everyone look at Goliath.

"Me?" Goliath questioned, "But why would you think that I…"

"It makes sense, father." Angela said, "The bond between you and Elisa is strong. You're always protective of her as she is with you."

"Not to mention the love they have for one another." Brooklyn said. Everyone look at him in shock.

"What? Everyone thinking it. I just said it out loud."

"It's true though, the love you have for the young lass runs deep." Hudson said.

"Yeah, and Elisa cares for you deeply. We've all seen it." Broadway said.

"But, how can we be sure if she's in my heart. What if it's a mistake?" Goliath looked down at Elisa, "I can't afford to lose her again."

"Father, there's your proof. The way you care for Elisa, fearing for her life and afraid of losing her again. There's no mistake about it. She's within you. I know it, we know it." Angela said

"Angela's right." Goofy said.

"Yeah, even the three of us see it and we were only here for a brief time." Sora said.

"Quack, that's right. Your connection is like what Sora has with Kairi." Donald said.

"Donald!" Sora blush when he said that.

Goliath let what everyone said sink in, 'They all speak the truth. Though I try to deny it my love for Elisa runs far more than the norm. I know she's with me and she needs me now more than ever.' With determination in his eyes Goliath gently lay Elisa down on the bed and stood.

"Elisa needs me and I will do anything to bring her back. What do I have to do to release her heart?"

"That's the tricky part. In order for us to release her heart we need two keyblades." The king said.

"Two keyblades?" Lex said

"Yes, Sora and I will use our keyblades open Goliath heart, then take out Elisa's heart and put it back into her body."

"Sounds simple enough." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah, what's so tricky about that?" Matt ask.

"Once we open it we need to make sure his heart doesn't leave his body. If it does Goliath will disappear into the realm of darkness."

The king look at Goliath, "Goliath, are you willing to take this risk?"

"Yes." Goliath said with determination.

'I don't care what happens to me as long as Elisa comes back safely.' He thought.

"Alright let's get started." The king then summoned his keyblade. Sora did the same.

"Sora, you're going use your keyblade and guide Elisa heart out. I'll use mine to keep Goliath's heart from leaving his body."

"Got it." Sora said. He and the king raise their keyblades and aim at Goliath. Suddenly, a beam of light emerges from the keyblade, hitting Goliath's chest. Now, all they can do is wait.


	22. Chapter 22

Meanwhile, Riku and Elisa sat in utter silence.

'This is nice.' Elisa thought. After hearing Riku story and the turmoil he faced, silence felt right. It was something she needed.

'Something we both needed.' She thought as she looked closely at the teen.

'He's so much different than Sora. And yet…so much alike. They struggle with their inner emotions, trying to do things to justify their actions. It's as if their guilt and mistakes decided their actions. Sora uses his smiling up-beat attitude approach while Riku uses discipline as his approach. They may have different outcomes but have similar starting points.' Elisa look away, collecting her thoughts. A few minutes later she spoke.

"Riku."

Riku turn to Elisa, "Yes, princess?"

She smiles, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just…thank you."

Riku was confused at first but slowly understood what Elisa was thanking him for. He smiled in return, "Anytime, princess."

Suddenly Elisa's body began to glow. They stood; confused at what was happening.

"What's going on?" She said.

"It must be the king and Sora. They're releasing your heart." He replied

"They're using the keyblade on Goliath?! What if his heart get release by mistake?"

"I promise you that won't happen. As long as you do your part."

"My part? What part?"

"You need to guide them to your heart so they won't take Goliath's by mistake. It's the only way to ensure his safety."

"There's no other way."

Riku shook his head no.

"Alright, I'll do whatever it takes."

He smiles, "I know you will."

'The last thing I want is to cause Goliath more pain. I will guide them to my heart.' She thought.

"Are you ready?"

Elisa nodded, "Yes, but what about you?"

Riku wink at her, "Don't worry I have my own way out."

Elisa couldn't help but laugh, "Ha-ha alright."

"Princess, there's one more thing. Please tell the king I'll meet him back at Master Yen Sid tower."

"You got it."

"And Elisa one more thing…. once this is all over…" Riku took a deep breath for this part, "Once everything is over…can you tell Sora…tell him I said see you soon."

Elisa understood and smile, "I will, I promise."

"Now concentrate. Focus your light; guide Sora to you."

"Alright." Elisa closed her eyes, focusing her light to Sora.

'I can feel Sora's keyblade. He's near. Please light guide him to me. Reach him…Reach him…Reach him!'

Back at the basement everyone watched as Sora and the king attempt to release Elisa's heart. A beam of light escaped from their keyblades, hitting Goliath's chest.

"Sora, focus your keyblade. Use it to find Elisa. I'll keep Goliath's heart inside him."

"Got it!"

Sora clear his mind and focus on Elisa. 'Please keyblade guide me to the princess. Everyone needs here. She's the light within the darkness. Keyblade, reach her…reach her…Reach her!'

Suddenly Sora sense something. 'I can feel it. I can feel Elisa!'

Elisa felt Sora's keyblade coming closer to her, 'I can feel his keyblade. I can feel Sora!' She calls out to him.

"SORA!"

Sora heard a voice, "ELISA!" He felt the beam hit her body.

"I got her! I got Elisa!" Suddenly a ball of light emerged.

"Sora, quick get her heart." The king said.

Sora grab the heart. The king then lowered his keyblade causing Goliath to collapse to his knees.

Angela ran to her father's side, "Father, are you alright?"

Goliath took a moment to get himself together, "Yes, I'm fine." Angela helped him up slowly.

"Did it work?"

The king smile, "Yes, see for yourself." Goliath turned and saw Sora holding a ball of light.

Goliath could believe it, "She's free."

"Yup and it's time we put it in its' rightful place." Sora said. He walks up to Elisa's sleeping body and place the light on top of her chest. Everyone watch as it slowly enters her body. Goliath then took Elisa into his arms.

"Elisa, can you hear me?" Silence was the only response that is until a faint moan emerge from Elisa. Slowly opening her eyes, Elisa was greeted by a wondrous sight.

"Goliath." She whispers. Goliath heart soar.

"Elisa!" He wraps his arms around her, 'My Elisa, you've return to me.'

"Elisa!" Everyone ran to her side, except for Sora and the king. Sora wanted to move but couldn't. The guilt of what happened earlier plagued his mind.

'I don't deserve to be by her side. It's my fault this happened.' He lowered his head in shame. Everyone's hearts were fill with joy and happiness for their dear friend.

"Hooray!" Goofy cheered.

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" Donald happily said.

"Elisa, we're so happy to see you awake." Broadway said.

"Me too, Broadway." She said.

"Are you ok, though?" Matt asked.

"Don't worry, Matt I'm fine."

"We were so worried." Angela said

"Yeah we thought we lost you for good." Lex said.

"But we're glad we didn't lass." Hudson said.

Elisa felt guilty for the pain she put everyone through, "Guys, I'm so sorry about all this."

"It wasn't your fault, Elisa." Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn's right. None of this is your fault. The important thing is your back with us." Goliath said, holding her tightly.

Elisa could feel the love pouring out from everyone, "Thank you, all of you."

"Don't thank us, thank the king and Sora. If it wasn't for them you would have been a real life Sleeping Beauty." Matt said.

Elisa smile, "So, where's my hero at?" She looks over Goliath shoulder and saw them standing in the background.

"Sora-" Elisa smile disappear when she saw Sora.

'Why's his head down?' Elisa gently pull away from Goliath arms and headed towards the two.

"Sora…" Sora didn't move nor say a word. He stood there in silence with his head lowered.

'I can't look at her in the eye. I don't deserve to see the kindness in her eyes.' He then felt Elisa hand under his chin, lifting his head up.

"Elisa…I'm-"

"Thank you, Sora."

"Huh?"

"You brought me back. If it wasn't for you-"

"If it wasn't for me none of this would had happen!" Sora shouted.

"Sora, you don't know that. None of us knew this will happen." She gently pulled Sora into a hug, "But if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. I would still be in deep slumber. So, please don't feel guilty. Be proud of what you did. You're a true hero after all.

"Elisa-" Sora didn't know what to say. Her words rang in his head.

'I'm a hero in her eyes. A true hero; not a failure.' With the guilt lifted off his shoulder, Sora wrap his arms around Elisa hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, princes." A few moments later they pull away and turn their attention to the king.

"Hello, your majesty."

"Hello princess, I'm glad to see you're ok." He said with a smile.

'I guess Riku told her about me.' He thought.

"Wait! How do you know about the king?" Sora asked.

Elisa couldn't help but smile, "Let's just say a very special person told me." The king also smiled knowing who that person was.

"Now then, seeing that the princess is alright it's time for me to go." He lifted his hood up about to leave the group.

"Wait your majesty. I have a message for you." Elisa leaned closely to him, whispering in his ear.

"Alright, thank you." With that the king ran out the door.

"What did you tell the king, Elisa?" Donald asked.

She looked at Donald and wink, "It's a secret."

Suddenly Elisa sense something coming from above, 'Something's not right.' Elisa glared at the ceiling. Everyone looked at Elisa, confused by her action.

"What is it, Elisa?" Goliath asked.

"Darkness, I can feel it. It's above us."

"It has to be Xemnas." Matt said.

"And Larxene." Goofy added.

"No, just Larxene. Xemnas presence isn't here."

"She may not be alone though." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah, bet you anything Demona is with her." Lex said as eyes glow white with anger.

"We have to end this." Broadway said. They agreed.

Sora summon his keyblade, "Alright, it's time to finish this once and for all." He quickly ran out the door.

"Sora, wait for us!" Goofy and Donald shouted, following behind.

"Come on!" Brooklyn said. They quickly ran out from the basement. Just as Goliath was about to leave, Elisa step in front of him.

"Elisa wha-" Goliath was cut when Elisa pressed her lips against his. This took him by surprise at first but quickly responded. After a few seconds Elisa pulled away, though the kiss was short but pleasant.

Elisa blush, "Thank you, for keeping my heart safe."

Goliath simply smiled, "Thank you for trusting me with your heart."

"You will always have my heart, Goliath."

She then summons her keyblade, "Come on, let's end this."

"Right." They run out the basement ready to face their final battle.


	23. Chapter 23

Everyone ran towards the door which led to the rooftop. As they reach closer to the door Elisa tighten her grip on the keyblade.

'This is it, this nightmare will finally end. My friends…no, my family had suffered so much because of me, because of everything that's happened. But not anymore. Tonight, we'll finish this.'

They stopped as soon as they reach the entrance to the rooftop.

"This is it, you guys. Are you ready?" Sora said.

"Yeah, let's end this." Brooklyn said. Everyone agreed, it was time.

"Let's do this." Sora burst through the door and everyone rush out.

"Larxene! Demona!" Sora yelled, getting their attention.

"Well, well it's about time you showed up. You losers sure know how to keep us ladies waiting." Larxene said.

"You're no lady! You're nasty and evil to the core!" Broadway angrily said.

"Hmph."

Demona saw Elisa and glared, "I see that sleeping beauty's awake." Elisa glare intensely.

"No, thanks to you two!" Donald shouted.

"What can we say, we chose Elisa to complete Kingdom Hearts, since a certain brat is taking his sweet time completing it for us." Larxene looked at Sora glaring at the young keyblade wielder. Sora growled in anger.

"Since that plan failed your services are no longer required."

"What does that mean?" Broadway said.

"It means dummy that you and your little squad there are going to be destroyed." Larxene laugh manically.

"That's enough!" Sora shouted.

"You're right, enough talk." Larxene summoned numerous of nobodies.

"ATTACK!"

The nobodies charged, clashing with everyone. They scattered throughout the rooftop. Everyone trying their best to destroy all the nobodies as Larxene and Demon watched with joy.

"I think it's time we join this fight, don't you?" Larxene said with a smirk.

"Oh, it would be my pleasure." Demona said. She summoned her keyblade, joining the fight.

Sora just destroyed a nobody when he senses someone coming towards him. He quickly turned and saw Demona charging at him. He knew what he had to do.

"REFLECT!"

A barrier soon surrounded him just in time. Demona swung her keyblade trying to break the barrier.

"Hiding behind a barrier, how pathetic, Sora! Be a man and fight me! Or are you afraid?!"

"I'm not afraid!" He yelled. Suddenly the barrier brakes giving Demona a change to attack. Hard.

"Argh!" Sora yelped in pain as he hit the ground.

Demon stood above him, "Are suffering yet, don't worry if you are. I'll put you out of your misery." She raised her keyblade and was about to strike until…

"Get away from him!" Demona growled knowing who that voice belongs to. She turned and saw Elisa charging at her. Just as she's about to reach them Larxene stop her with her lightning bolt.

"Ah, ahh princess. You can't interfere. That fight belongs to Demona. As you for" Larxene grew a wicked smile, "Your fight belongs with me." Larxene began he attack, using everything she had. Elisa blocked her attacks, using both her keyblade and fighting skills from the academy.

"Is that the best you got?" Elisa said with a smile.

Larxene became angry, "You're becoming a thorn on my side. Time to bring out the big guns." Larxene began shoot thunder bolts at Elisa as she herself dodged and block her attack. Demona quickly turn her attention back at Sora, who was slowly getting back on his feet.

"Why, don't you save yourself the trouble and stay down."

Sora stumble at bit as he took a fighting stance, "Never, there's too much at stake for me to stay down."

Demona couldn't help but laugh at his determination.

"You're truly are pathetic, aren't you? You think this world is worth saving. Well, you're wrong. This world is nothing but hate and rage. Darkness fuels the people living here and no amount of light can help them. Besides darkness is where true power comes from. Light is for the weak. Then again, the light suits you since you are weak.

"You're wrong. Light is the most powerful thing a person can have. It can shine even at their darkest of times. Light will always win over the dark. But you are right about one thing. I may be weak and sometimes I might want to give in. It's easy to do. A lot of people have. But that's my reason for me to never give in. I am the light for those who needed the most. I'm not the one who's weak Demona, you are!"

Demona eyes glow red with anger, "Enough! Time to finish you!"

Demona raised her keyblade and strike. But Sora was quick, he blocked the attack. The sound of metal clashing of the keyblade was loud and fierce. Though their fighting skills were similar, Demona got the upper hand, disarming him in the process. Sora tried to retrieve it but Demona block his path.

"Looks like I've won." She said with a wicked smile. But Sora wasn't going to give up. He summoned all that he had and reached for the keyblade. The keyblade quickly disappear and reappeared in his hand, shocking Demona at the process.

"What?!"

Sora took advantage of her distraction and struck her hand. The keyblade flew into the air. Sora aimed his keyblade as a beam of light shot out, destroying the keyblade.

"NO!"

"It's over Demona."

"No…NO! I won't lose to someone like you!" Demona lunged herself at Sora but Goliath interfered, stopping the attack.

"That is enough Demona. This fight is over. Look around you, the nobodies are destroyed and you have no weapon to defend yourself."

"The fight with the brat may be over but my fight with you, Goliath will never be." Demona ran towards the ledge of the roof. She opens her wings and jumped off, gliding away. Sora and Goliath watched as she disappeared into the night sky. Suddenly, their attention shifted when they heard loud thunder hitting the ground.

"Elisa!" Goliath yelled.

"Come on fellas Elisa's in trouble." Goofy said. They ran towards Elisa to help but as they got closer Sora realize something.

"Wait guys!"

"What's the matter?" Donald asked.

"Elisa needs to fight Larxene alone."

"What?!" They shouted.

"Remember, what King Mickey said about Elisa's destiny." They nodded.

"Well, maybe this is part of it."

"But, Sora the king said that her ending wasn't written." Angela said.

"True, but maybe fighting Larxene alone is her way of finishing the ending."

"Sora what are you saying?" Matt said.

"I'm saying that we need to stay out of this. Let Elisa face her and make her own ending."

"But, Sora we can't just let her face this alone." Broadway said, a little shock at what he said.

"I know it sounds cruel but need to do this. Trust her and believe in her, just has she does for all of you."

"But- "

"I agree." Goliath said.

"Father?" Angela was surprise to hear her father agree to this.

"This is something Elisa must do this on her own. It may seem unfair but I believe she will come out on top." Slowly, everyone agreed.

'I know you can do this, my love. We all believe in you. I believe in you.' Everyone stood and watch the ultimate battle. They watched as Elisa block Larxene's attacks. Dodging, blocking, striking Larxene with everything she had.

"You can do this, Elisa!" Matt shouted.

Elisa blocked another attack.

"Go, Elisa!" The trio shouted.

"Be strong!" Angela yelled.

"Never, give up!" Hudson said.

Elisa then strike Larxene hard, causing her to yelp in pain.

"ARGH!"

"Alright!" Sora shouted.

"You little witch! You'll pay for that." Larxene launched another attack and once again Elisa dodged it. By this time Larxene began to get frustrated.

'Why, can't I beat her?! She should be finished by now! I know what I need to do.' She thought.

Elisa glare at Larxene, 'I can't dodge her attack forever. This has to end. I know what I need to do.'

Thinking the same way, they charged at each other with sheer force. The blast was intense, causing a giant cloud of dust to appear.

"Elisa!" Matt shouted.

"Can, you see anything?" Donald asked.

"No, we have to wait for the dust to clear." They watched as the cloud slowly clear. As soon as it was clear enough, they gasped. Elisa was on the ground a few feet away from them.

"ELISA!"

Elisa slowly got up to her feet, with the keyblade to keep her balance. But the attack was too much on her body as she fell to her knees.

"Hahaha, looks like I win princess. Not surprising though considering how weak you are. You might as well give up. I'll even make your death quick but not painless."

"N…no." Larxene was surprise to hear her talk.

'I thought she would be out for the count.'

With whatever strength she had left, Elisa got onto her feet.

"Alright, Elisa!" Everyone was happy to see her on her feet.

"You can't keep me down."

"Impossible?!"

"I may be weak but at least I'm not alone. With my friends beside me I have all the strength I need. My friends are my power!" Elisa's body began to glow. She aimed her keyblade at Larxene as a beam of light escaped, hitting her in the chest.

Larxene screamed in agony as the beam struck her. Elisa ran towards Larxene and with one move she slashed her body. Larxene felt her body fading.

"No… No! I refuse to lose…especially to you. I think I'm…I'm fading? No, this isn't…the way…I won't…Allow…Nooooo!" Her shout slowly died down as she faded away.

Elisa exhausted from the battle began to feel faint. The light from her body disappear as she fell towards the ground but Goliath caught her.

"I got you Elisa." Elisa had her eyes shut for a moment before slowly opening them.

"Hey, Big Guy."

"Elisa, you did it. You save us and the world from utter darkness. We would have been doomed without you. Thank you."

She couldn't help but smile at her love, "But it wasn't just me fighting." She got up from his arms and look at the people around her.

"You guys helped me when I needed the most. Thank you." Everyone smile at each other, happy at the outcome.

"I can't believe it's finally over." Lex said.

"It's not over yet." Sora said

"Huh?"

"There's still one more thing we have to do, right guys."

"Yeah, that's right." Donald said.

"I'm confused." Brooklyn said.

Sora laugh a bit, "Ha-ha sorry guess I should explain." Sora told the other the final thing that he and Elisa had to do.

"So, let me get this straight. In order to protect this world from darkness we need to close the door to this world." Hudson said.

"Yup, that's right." Goofy said.

"And only ones who can close it are you and Elisa. Correct?" Goliath said.

Sora nodded yes.

"But where is the door at?" Broadway asked.

"That's easy. It's at the clock tower. Master Yen Sid told us right before we came here."

"Well, what are we waiting for let's get to the clock tower." Angela said. Everyone prepare themselves for the glide home. Once they made sure everyone was secured they reach the ledge of the roof, spread their wings and jump, gliding back home.


	24. Chapter 24

They reached the clock tower in no time flat. Everyone watch as Sora and Elisa took their positions.

"Ready princess?" Sora asked.

"Yup, let's do this." They raised their keyblades towards the sky. Suddenly, a giant keyhole appeared in the sky. A beam of light released from the keyblade, hitting the keyhole. Then the sound of door lock was heard. Once its lock, the keyhole disappeared.

"It's over."

"Finally, it's over." Elisa said with a smile. Sora smile in return but it quickly disappeared.

Elisa notice this, "Sora, what's wrong?"

"Well…"

"It's time for us to go." Donald said as he summoned the Gummi Ship. Suddenly the ship appears above them.

"So, you're leaving?' Broadway said

"Yeah, there's still so many worlds out there that need saving." Goofy said.

"And we need to find Riku too." Sora added. Elisa smiled, remembering the little promise she made with Riku.

"But you can come and visit us after your journey, right?" Lex said.

Sora shook his head, "We can't, because we closed the door to this world the pathway is closed as well. We can never come back."

"Oh" Lex said sadly.

"Yeah…I'm sorry. It's not that we don't want to come back. We would love too but, it would be impossible."

"I see."

"Wish we had something to remember you by." They were sad to see their friends leave, knowing that they will never see them again. It was then Matt got an idea.

"Hey, I know."

"What?" Angela asked.

"Just wait right here, I'll be right back." Matt quickly ran inside, leaving everyone confused. A few moments later Matt came out with a camera.

"Let's take a picture."

"Great idea Matt." Broadway said.

"Gather around everyone." They all came together as Matt set up the camera.

"Everyone, ready!"

"Yeah!"

"Ok" Matt press the timer and quickly join the other, "Alright, three…two…one, smile!" A small flash appeared and took the picture.

"Time for us to go now." Sora said.

"We're going to miss you guys." Elisa gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They couldn't help but blush.

"We'll miss you too, princess. All of you." Sora said

"Aye lads we wish you the best on your journey." Hudson said

"Yeah, and we hope you kick some serious Organization butt too." Brooklyn said.

"And don't forget even if we're far apart we are always with you in spirit." Angela said.

"We may never meet again but we'll never forget each other. Our hearts are connected." Sora said.

'Funny how something Leon said to me works here too.' Saying one last goodbye Sora, Donald and Goofy made their way to the Gummi Ship.

"Hang on, Sora." Elisa walked up to him and whisper something in his ear. Sora smile widely as she finished.

"Really!"

Elisa winked at him and smiled. Sora gave her one last hug.

"Thank you, Elisa." Sora, made his way to the Gummi Ship. Once inside he looked out the window and wave to them as the ship blasted off into the night sky. The gang watched as the ship disappeared.

"What did you say to the lad, Elisa?" Hudson asked.

Elisa smiled still looking at the night sky, "Something that he needed to hear." They all looked up at the sky once again. Everything was peaceful and quiet that is until a certain growling noise was heard.

"Ha-ha sorry guess I'm hungry." Broadway said

"You're always hungry ha-ha." Lex said.

"Why don't we go inside and have a feast." Hudson said.

"Yeah, let's celebrate!" Brooklyn said.

"Great idea! Let's go inside and celebrate." Angela said.

They began to walk inside, trying to figure out what they should make. Angela stop when she saw her father and Elisa haven't moved.

"Father? Elisa? Are you coming?"

"Yes, my daughter in a minute. I must speak with Elisa." Goliath said.

Angela smile, knowing they need some time alone, "Alright, see you inside." She walks away leaving the two alone.

There was a silence between the two, not knowing what to say. Goliath knew that action spoke louder than words. He gently grabbed her hand, pulling her into his arms. Elisa welcomed it.

'Goliath, I could feel your heartbeat. As if it was inside me. It feels nice and warm.' She thought. She smiled, holding him tightly. They stood there holding each other for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly they pulled away. It was then Goliath took a good look at his beloved.

"You know, you do look very beautiful in that dress. Just like a true princess." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Elisa blushed, "Yeah, well don't get used to it. I'm still the jeans and t-shirt type of girl."

Goliath chuckle, "I wouldn't want you any other way."

"Goliath, I want to tell you something. This is something I wanted to say for a while but I too stubborn. I was more afraid then stubborn. But after everything we've been through I'm not afraid anymore."

"What is it that you want to tell me?"

Elisa took a deep breath. 'It's now or never.'

"Goliath, I…I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I wasn't sure at first. I thought I fell for the superhero complex but as time went on I realize my love was genuine. Even though we been through some tough times, I wouldn't change it for anything. You're the reason I'm strong. You're the reason I could do everything these past few days. It was your strength, your courage, your determination that's what help me save this world. It was your love that save me from the darkness. Your heart gave me shelter when I needed the most." Elisa gaze into his eyes, "I trust you with my heart, Goliath and I hope you can trust me with yours."

"Elisa…" Goliath was speechless, 'Elisa, you spoke the words that I could never say aloud. The feelings I could never speak. You truly are an amazing person.'

"I do trust you, Elisa. I love you with every fiber of my being. Without you, we've would've been lost in new world. You were the angel sent from the heaven to protect us, to guide us. You gave me the strength to move on in this new world. You gave courage to trust humans again and you gave me the determination I'd needed to protect this city. You are my love, my angel of the night, my true princess, my Elisa."

Tears escape from Elisa's eyes, "Goliath…"

They started to lean close to each other until their lips touched. The kiss was sweet, everything Elisa hope it would be. They pulled away, but held each other close. Everything they went through, all the hardships they faced led them to this. The happy ending, they truly deserve.


	25. Chapter 25

Two month later…

"Boy, what a shift. So, glad to be home."

Elisa drag herself to the couch, collapsing from exhaustion. She kicked of her shoes and wiggle her toes.

"Ah, much better."

"Meow." Elisa look down and saw Cagney rubbing against her leg. Elisa knew what he wanted.

"Ha-ha, alright Cagney I'll fed you."

She went into the kitchen and fill his bowl with his favorite treat.

"Eat up." Cagney quickly ate all his food in his bowl. Satisfied, Elisa went to her room and change into her pj. She sat on her bed and look at the small picture frame sitting at the side of the bed. Elisa couldn't help but smile at the photo.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, I hope you guys are doing alright. I wonder if Riku was able to see Sora and Kairi again." Not a day goes by that Elisa wouldn't think of them, hoping everything turned out for the best for all of them. Elisa yawn as the stress of the night shift started to take its toll. She lay back on her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Elisa opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in her room anymore.

"What the- Where am I?" She looks around trying to find out where she was. The first thing she notice was the ocean.

"I must be on an island. But how did I get here?"

The cool breeze blew nicely threw her hair, as she gazes into the sunset sky, "Wow, it's beautiful."

Suddenly, she heard laughter. She turned and saw three teens sitting on top of small cliff. She looks closely at the teens. Elisa smile, recognizing the spikey hair teen.

"Sora."

Meanwhile Sora, Riku and Kairi watch the sun set, enjoying each other's company. Sora look at his friends and smile.

'I'm miss this. I hope this never ends.' He thought. Suddenly, he notices how Kairi was looking around.

"What's up Kairi?"

"It's strange, I sense something." Kairi said.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Light, pure light." This cause the boys' attention.

"Pure light? From one of princesses?" Sora questioned.

"Yes, and no. The light is pure but it's different. I've never sense something like this before."

"Where's it coming from?" Riku asked.

"Hmm…" She searches of the source of the light for a moment, until her eyes landed on Elisa.

"Her." Kairi pointed at the woman on the shore. Sora and Riku stared at the woman on the beach.

"No way." Riku said.

Sora grin from ear to ear, "Elisa! Come on you guys." Sora quickly ran toward her. Riku shook his head in amusement and ran after him. Kairi followed suit.

"Elisa, it's great to see you." Sora said.

"It's great to see you, too. You look like you've grown a bit since I last saw you." She said.

Sora blushed, "Really, I didn't notice." Elisa chuckled at the spikey teen. She was then greeted by Riku and a girl she believes to be Kairi.

"Hello, princess" Riku said.

"Hello, Riku." Elisa notice a change in Riku. 'He seems much happier now that he's back with his friends.' Elisa smile at the red-headed girl standing closely to Sora.

"You must be Kairi."

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you Princess Elisa. Sora and Riku told me everything about you and your adventures. But, how did you know my name?"

"Sora, of course. He spoke highly of you when he was in my world." Sora face became bright red when she said that.

Kairi blushed as well, "Oh, I see."

Riku, once again shook his head in amusement, "You two are something else."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, say Elisa since you're here why don't we take you on a tour."

"I'd love to."

The teens took Elisa on a tour of their island, showing her the best spots. They took her everywhere on the island, including the secret location of their worlds' keyhole. After the tour, they all sat on the beach enjoying the sea breeze.

"So, Elisa how's everyone in your world." Sora asked.

"They're great. Broadway, Lex and Brooklyn are fighting for Angela affection. It's fun to watch the boys trying to win her own and even funnier seeing Angela putting them in their place." They all laugh at that part.

"Hudson and Bronx are doing well and Matt's working on finding the Illuminati." The teens gave her a confusing look.

"Don't ask."

"What about Goliath?" Riku ask.

Elisa blush with a smile, "He's wonderful." Sora and Riku saw the gleam in her eye and they knew what she meant.

"Well, enough about me what about you guys. What happened with the Organization?"

"Well…" Sora told her everything that happened between the time they left til now. The battle between his friends and the Organization was fierce but in the end, they were victorious.

"Afterwards the king, Donald and Goofy went back home." Riku said.

"And every day we hang out together, catching up on our lost time." Kairi said.

"It looks like everything turned out for the best. I'm glad." Elisa said. Suddenly, her body began to glow.

"Elisa…"

"Guess it's time for me to leave." Elisa placed her hand inside her jean pocket. As she did she felt something. She took it out and was pleasantly surprised.

"What's that?" Kairi asked.

Elisa smiled and handed it to Kairi. Sora and Riku looked closely and smile at the photo that was taken the night they said good-bye to everyone.

"Take care of each other."

"We will won't we guys." Kairi said looking at her two best friends.

"Yeah, of course we will." Sora said.

"Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on those two." Riku said. Sora and Kairi made funny faces to him.

Elise chuckled, "I know you will. Goodbye." She waved at them one last time before being transported back home.

Elisa opened her eyes just as the sun was setting. She sat up on her bed and picked up the photo, holding it closely to her heart.

'Sora, Riku, Kairi I hope you live happy lives together." Setting the picture down she got out of bed and headed towards the living room. As she reached the living room, a dark shadow approach the window. Elisa smiled, knowing who it was.

"Good evening Big Guy." She said as Goliath enter her home.

"Good evening my Elisa." He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a kiss on her forehead, "I hoped you slept well."

"My sleep was interesting to say the least. I had a dream."

"Oh, what kind of dream?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a dream, more like I was transported into another world."

"You mean like what happened two months ago?"

"Yeah." Elisa could see the concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry, it was nothing crazy like that. I was on an island, Sora's home island."

Goliath's concerns lifted quickly, "Really, how is young Sora doing?"

"He's doing great. He's happy to be home with his friends and the darkness is gone. For now, anyways."

"I'm happy to hear he is doing well."

"Me too, Big Guy. Me too." Elisa lend closer into Goliath chest. Goliath held her close, enjoying the peace. Although one journey may have ended, there's always another one just around the corner. No matter what the next journey may bring, as long as they have each other they can face anything.

The end.


End file.
